Uncovering The Truth One Hole At A Time
by D-Tent'sGirl101
Summary: UPDATED!There are enough stories in Camp Green Lake to fill all the holes and still have some left over. When the boys find out some of them are true will they finally get out of here or will things only get worse? Full summary in the story.
1. Summary

Intro/ Summary:

When the Guys from D-tent have one of their meetings in a different room they begin to wonder what lies up the stairs and in all the run down buildings that have just become scenery and no big deal. When they finally decide to explore the camp and start paying attention to their surroundings they being to start to uncover weird things that explain the warden's past. The camp is filled with stories. There are enough stories to fill up all the holes in Camp Green Lake, but they all seemed so unrealistic but are they really true? I'm sorry but there is no romance or girls coming to C.G.L in this story, but I hope you still decide to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own holes or any of the characters except the ones I make up. So please don't sue me because I really don't own anything.

This is rated for language and that kinda thing.

Trust me I think this story is going to be better than it sounds. I am not the master of summaries. Believe me I do know how corny and weird my story sounds.


	2. The Meeting

D-tent walked into the large room and took their seats without saying anything to each other. Mom came on after them smiling and being obnoxiously perky like always. Armpit glowered. He always hated the meetings they had every month or so. He thought it was a complete waste of time and most of the time this was true. They got nothing accomplished except make D-tent even pissier then normal. X-Ray was the first to say something.

"Mom, how come we are in here instead of the usual room?"

"Well Rex, some of the other boys thought it would be funny to vandalize the room we normally meet in. Since that room is now dysfunctional this is the next best thing."

Everyone laughed. Some of the guys got together a few nights ago and completely tore the room apart. They graffitied the walls tee-peed the entire building and egged everything outside and inside the room. It was mostly guys from A and B tent but a few guys from E-tent joined in. Clearly D-tent was not the only tent that hated their meetings.

"Boys vandalism is not funny. It is wrong and I know you boys know better."

This made everyone laugh harder. They all knew that if someone would have told them about their plans they would have helped them out, but since they were younger than the other boys they were one of the last ones to know anything.

"Now today we will be talking about when you finally return to society. What are you going to do with yourselves? Are you going to continue school? Jose why don't you start?"

Magnet rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Haven't we already talked about this?"

"No Jose."

"My name is Magnet."

"Well as you well know I prefer to call you by the name your mother and father gave you…the name society will recognize you by."

"Yah…whatever. Yah I might go back to school I guess I don't have anything better to do."

"That's a good boy! Won't it feel good when you get that high school diploma?"

"I dunno."

"Oh I am sure it will feel wonderful! Now Alan what about you?"

Squid removed the toothpick from his mouth and looked at the floor.

"I ain't going back to no fucking school."

"Alan, let's keep the profanity down please. Why don't you want to go back to school like Jose?"

Magnet looked at mom and tried to defend himself.

"I didn't say I _wanted _to go back to school. I just don't have anything better to do."

"Now Jose school is a privilege and you should do the best with that pr-"

"Mom what is up those stairs?"

Everyone looked at Zigzag. He was looking at the flight of stairs that was behind X-Ray and Armpit. Mr. Pendancski got very serious and looked almost angry.

"Ricky that is none of your business! There is _nothing _up there!"

Zigzag looked taken aback from Mom's sudden mood swing. He sat there completely overwhelmed by his thoughts as the rest of the tent continued with their conversation without saying anything more about the stairs.

Back in the tent later that night:

"Man did you see how pissy Mom was when Zigzag mentioned those stairs?" X-ray looked around at the guys and wiped his glasses clean with a corner of his orange jumpsuit.

"Yah! He got so mad! I wonder what is up there."

Zigzag looked nervously around the tent.

"Maybe that is where the Warden watches everything. You know like a little control center or something."

Armpit threw a pillow at Zigzag.

"Man I told you there ain't no cameras and microphones!"

"I dunno Armpit, how come she knows everything then?"

Armpit just shrugged.

"She just knows. I think that is where all the crazy shit goes down."

X-ray shook his head.

"Armpit there is no crazy shit that goes down. We are here to build character and that's it. No crazy shit. Now go to sleep."

Once X-Ray gave an order everyone listened. One by one they rolled over and went to sleep.

**Please review! I really want to know what you think!**


	3. Figuring Out A Plan

Two weeks later:

Zigzag stood over his holes and took a long drink of water, wiped his brow, and looked out at the large mountain that was in the distance before he jumped back into his hole to continue digging. Two weeks had past since D-tent's last meeting, but those stairs were still on his mind. As he hit his shovel against the sun-baked dirt he pictured the brown wooden staircase in his mind. He could see every chunk of paint missing from its dented sides and the railing that leaned to one side threatening to fall over at any minute.

"Ziggy!"

Zigzag looked up at the sound of his voice. It was X-Ray he looked slightly worried, but it was hard to tell because he was covered in dirt and his large glasses kept a lot of his face hidden.

"Yah X-Ray what is it?"

"What's up with you man? You have been acting weirder than usual and just now you were staring into space for like five minutes."

"Why were you watching me?"

"I just looked up from my hole and I saw you."

"Are you out to get me or something?"

X-Ray just shook his head, turned around, and continued digging his hole. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like.

"Too paranoid for his own good."

Zigzag went back to digging his hole, but he continued to think about those stairs. He stopped him self every once and a while to make sure he was still digging and not staring into space. He figured at least it gave him something to think about while he was digging and it made it easier, but not necessarily faster because he was not really thinking about how deep or wide he was making his hole, so his hole always turned out to be a weird shape but he didn't mind.

He had become the slowest digger in his tent and he always got back around dinner time. Everyone knew that something was wrong with him but they didn't ask; you never ask that is something you learn at Camp Green Lake very quickly. Don't ask too many questions. Things were different about Zigzag and people noticed even though they said nothing. Zigzag sat in front of the fuzzy TV screen and didn't complain when E.Z turned it down. Whenever his tent was talking before they went to bed Zigzag just sat there and thought about the stairs. Those stairs changed him. Zigzag was different. Finally X-Ray thought it was time to do something, so he asked.

"Zigzag…what's on your mind?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Dawg don't lie to me! We all have seen you; you're different! Now tell us what is on your mind."

Zigzag thought it over and decided that he might as well just tell them and get it over with; things would get much worse if he said no to X-Ray.

"I don't know you guys; I just can't get those stairs out of my mind. Where…or what…do they lead to?"

X-Ray looked at Zigzag with wide eyes.

"_That _is what you have been thinking about all this time? A staircase?"

Zigzag looked X-Ray right in the eye and answered back.

"It is not just a staircase! Who knows what could be up there and I was just wondering."

X-Ray was getting annoyed with Zigzag. He knew that Zigzag suffered from acute paranoia, but sometimes he just took things way too far; like now. Anyone else would have given that staircase no more thought, but to Zigzag it was all he could think about.

"Look Ziggy, if it makes you feel better then we can just find out. We'll go up those stairs together and then you will have witnesses that there is nothing up the stairs."

"Really! Than-"

Zigzag suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked around the entire tent with his eyes opened wide. He glanced from corner to corner.

"Shh! We have said too much! She might have heard us."

Armpit readjusted in his cot.

"Man I'm telling you…no cameras, no microphones!"

Zigzag just shook his head and tried his best to go to sleep.

The next day while digging X-Ray stopped everyone so they could plan out what they were going to do that night.

"Squid, you can break into any place right?"

Squid nodded and gave a small smile.

"If there is anyway in I will find it and get through it."

"Great, and Magnet you can steal anything we might need tonight…right?"

"Si Senor."

"Right…" X-Ray looked from Barfbag to Zigzag. "Zigzag after this is over you better just drop it alright?"

"Mmm Okay."

Zigzag raised and lowered one shoulder.

"Alright then I happen to know that a few guys from A and B tent are planning on trashing the faculty lounge so all the councilors will be pretty busy tonight. It is perfect we will leave around ten everyone know the plan?"

There were nods of agreement and a few mhms, but basically everyone gave their approval and X-Ray went back to digging. Zigzag started digging even slower then he thought possible, but he didn't notice because he was too busy thinking about tonight.

_Tonight…we go up the stairs…_

**Please review! I will try to update tomorrow and it will get more exciting I promise! But still review!**


	4. Up The Stairs

X-Ray led the way to the broken down building that lay just ahead of the seven dark figures. It was dark, but chaos had broken in the camp. Every councilor was heading towards the faculty lounge that was clear on the other side of the camp.

"Hey guys look! Man, spark sure did a good job on the lounge!"

They all turned their heads towards the faculty lounge. From what they could make out there was graffiti all over the building and it was covered in ages and toilet paper. Barf Bag gave a small smile.

"Man I wish I could be there helping…"

Armpit pushed Barf Bag out of his way and started walking faster.

"And what would you do Barf Bag? Puke all over the place?"

Everyone laughed while Barf Bag slowly grew red.

"How was I suppose know that there was coconut in those cookies? I am really allergic to coconut alright!"

Squid started making noises that sounded like someone throwing up. Barf Bag turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Shut-up Squid!"

X-ray turned around and gave them a warning look.

"If you guys don't shut-up then we will all be in trouble!"

Everyone became instantly silent as they followed X-ray closer to small building that was only a few meters away. Together they walked up the decaying steps and walked into the door. They looked around at the walls and one by one their eyes moved over to the stair case that was on one side of the room. There was an overhang that covered the actual door at the top of the stairs, but as soon as you started up them you could see it.

"Squid you go first."

Squid nodded and started up the staircase. Slowly each member of D-tent followed. First X-ray followed by Armpit, Zigzag, Frosty, Magnet, and Barf Bag at the end. Squid reached into his pocket and pulled out a toothpick.

"A toothpick? That is your great idea for getting us in here?"

"Why do you think I always have one with me, Frosty?"

"I dunno cuz you think it's cool?"

"Well it is, but it is also handy to have; unlike your hair which makes you look like someone pissed on you or something."

Frosty nervously fidgeted with his hair. He pulled at the end that had bright blond tips. He knew it looked stupid, but he didn't think the guys would give him so much crap for it. They said he looked like someone put lemon frosting in his hair and then they mashed it all around. That's how he got his nickname.

After only a few seconds Squid pulled out the toothpick and opened the door. He poked his head inside and then stepped into the dark room. Once everyone was inside X-Ray found his way over to Magnet and held out his hand.

"Magnet did you get the flashlights from Mr. Sir's office?"

"Yup right here."

Magnet pulled out two small flashlights from his pockets and gave one to X-Ray then turned one on for himself. Instantly the dimly lit room was flooded with light. X-ray put his flashlight in his pocket and started walking around the room.

"Magnet shine your light over here."

Magnet walked over next to Zigzag and pointed his light on the wall. They were mostly blank except for three bookcases that covered part of one wall. There was dust everywhere and the room was full of furniture. The majority of it was all beat up and looked like crap, but some of it was nice wood pieces. Zigzag, Frosty, and Magnet started looking at the names of the books on the book cases while the rest of the guys looked at the furniture. After about ten minutes X-ray took the flashlight from Magnet and shined it on Zigzag's face.

"Ziggy, see I told you there was nothing up here. All it is is a ton of old furniture and stuff. Come on lets get going."

A few of the guys followed X-ray towards the door but when Barf Bag turned around his orange jumpsuit got caught on the edge of one of the bookcases. He pulled hard to get his clothing free, but he only knocked over the book case. There was a loud bang and a tornado of dust flew up in the air.

"Barf Bag you dumbass! You knocked over the bookcase!" X-ray walked over to the bookcase and waited for the dust to clear.

"X-Ray come look at this!"

Barf Bag was hard to make out through all the dust that was still in the air, but the guys slowly made their way towards his voice and when they finally got to him they froze. He was standing in front of an open doorway that was covered by a deep red curtain. They exchanged glances and looked at X-ray for direction.

"Well come on guys lets go."

X-ray led the way up the old stairs. Everyone followed and the stairs creaked underneath their feet. Zigzag looked at the wooden steps under his feet and stopped knocking into Armpit.

"What the hell are you doing Zigzag?"

"Armpit, look at the stairs."

Everyone stopped and looked at the old rickety stairs that were underneath their feet.

"What's so special about them?"

X-ray turned around. He looked a little nervous as he looked at the rest of D-tent.

"No dust."

It was true. The stairs were clearly old because they were worn down in the middle from so many people climbing them, but they were not covered in dust like everything else in the previous room; they were sparkling clean like someone had just swept them.

"I wonder who cleaned them?" Squid thought out loud.

"I don't know, but if someone came in here then we would have seen their foot prints in the dust on the floor in the last room." Zigzag looked around nervously at everyone's face. Armpit shoved his way to the top of the stairs.

"Well if you pansy asses are going to stand here and talk bullshit then I am just going to climb these stairs and find out that there is nothing up here! Now give me that!"

Armpit yanked the flashlight out of X-ray's hand and continued up the stairs with the rest of the boys following close behind. When Armpit reached the top of the stairs he stopped and handed the flashlight to Zigzag.

"This was your idea, so you can go in there first."

Armpit gave Zigzag a slight push, but Zigzag turned around and gave him a look that said 'touch me again and you're dead." So Armpit took his hands off of Zigzag and backed down on stair letting Zigzag through the doorway ahead.

As soon as he walked through he door he felt the cold air hit his face. It felt good to Zigzag's hot body as he walked completely into the room. Everyone else filed in behind him. Together they looked around. The walls were covered with old photographs and news paper clippings. There was a closet on one side of the wall and on the other side a large chest lay closed on the ground. On the floor was neat piles of clothing and there was a shelf on the wall that held about fifteen guns, but one was hung above them. The boys separated and looked at different things. A dresser was pushed into a corner that was opposite the door.

Zigzag looked at the pictures and newspaper clippings. All the pictures had a pretty blond girl surrounded by about twelve men all wearing cowboy clothes. The newspaper clippings had headlines like _Kissing Kate robs Green Lake_, or _Kate plants the kiss of death on four. _Zigzag looked from picture to picture and stopped at one of the same pretty blond girl standing next to a young girl who looked about ten. She was tall and every thin and had long red hair. Zigzag looked at her face and her smile, then he looked at the blond girl's smile and eyes. Her eyes were different. They were mocking and teasing, but still kind. You could tell this girl had a lot of secrets just by looking at her. This amazed Zigzag. He continued looking at the wall hangings. He could hear Squid and Magnet opening the drawers in the dresser.

"Hey guys look at all these news papers! They're like a hundred years old and they're all about this Kate lady."

Everyone walked over to the dresser and started looking through papers. All the drawers were filled with articles about Kissing Kate Barlow. Zigzag flipped through pages and pages until he came to a picture of the same blond haired lady. He noticed her eyes were different this time. They lost their kindness and just seemed empty and shallow. Zigzag brought attention to his find and showed everyone that the girl in the picture in his hand was the same as the pictures on the wall.

"Zigzag you're right!" Frosty took the picture from Zigzag's hand and held it up to one of the wall hangings. "It is the same girl!"

The guys looked at each other and the room fell silent. A few kept looking at the pictures while the others just looked around the room some more. They were al thinking. Finally X-ray broke the silence.

"This is probably someone who was related to this Kate lady's home. They probably lived in this town…when it was a town and held on to the little bit of fame they had and no one explored this building."

Zigzag shook his head.

"Then why did Mom get so mad when we mentioned it?"

Armpit shrugged and walked around the room.

"I dunno he was probably mad that we got of topic." Armpit continued to wonder until he stopped at the large chest that lay just in front of his feet. "What's this…?" He thought out loud.

"What you got there Armpit?" Squid said across the room.

"I dunno it looks like some kind of chest or something. Come take a look it is kinda cool!"

Armpit bent over and touched the wooden chest. It looked old and hand made because of all the carved figures on it. It looked like the carvings told a story. There was a pretty lady picking apples and a man looking at her. Then next to it was a man talking to an old woman. Next to that one there was a picture of the same man carrying a pig carved into the chest. The carvings wrapped all around the chest and on the top of the lid there was a picture of the man crawling in the dessert looking close to death. Frosty sighed.

"It looks like this guy had a pretty goddamn bad life huh?" Everyone agreed. "I wonder what's in here."

Frosty tried to open the lid, but it was locked. Squid stepped forward with his chest puffed out.

"Don't worry, I'll get it open!"

Squid pulled out another toothpick and tried to pick the old lock that held the chest closed but it took many tries and four toothpicks later for Squid to finally unlock the chest. He slowly opened it and then dropped it closed and spun around.

"Someone is in there."

The guys laughed and told him to quit playing, but Squid just stood there in silence with wide eyes. Finally X-ray stepped forward and opened the lid. He stood back when he saw what was inside. All the guys gathered around and looked down in the chest. There wrapped in some orange cloth were a few bones. Two that looked like leg boned had large cracks in them and the rest of the bones were dusty and dirty. Next to the bones laid a file folder, but it was partially covered up by the orange cloth.

"Who do you think it is?" Magnet wondered out loud. Barf Bag shrugged.

"I don't know, but whoever it might be we better just close this thing and let him rest." Magnet reached over and closed the box.

"It's getting late lets get back to the tent."

X-ray turned o his heel and started down the stairs at a much faster rate then when he came up. The guys followed him down the stairs through the first room down the other flight of stairs and back into the hot dessert ground. They looked at each other in silence, but X-ray continued walking until they got back to their tent. X-ray flopped down on his cot and took of his shoes, socks, shirt, and jumpsuit and got under the sheets.

"We had to have been in there for at least an hour. It looked like EZ and the guys had set fire to the lounge…" Zigzag jumped.

"FIRE? WHERE?"

"Whoa Ziggy chill, I said it looked like they did, but it wasn't burning or anything so the councilors must have gotten it under control."

Zigzag sat down on his cot and stripped down to his boxers looking disappointed. He mumbled to himself.

"I like fire."

X-ray took off his glasses and lay on his back and closed his eyes.

"It is late, let's sleep."

No one was tired and they all wanted to talk about what happened that night, but when X-ray said something it was final. So they all stripped down to their boxers got into their cots and pretended to fall asleep.

The next morning on the lake:

Squid pushed the medal blade of his shovel into the dirt and coughed.

"Man I still have dust in my lungs from when Barf Bag pushed over that bookcase. What a klutz!"

Barf Bag stopped digging and started defending himself.

"Hey if I hadn't knocked over the bookcase then we would have never found that other room! So it is a good thing my jumpsuit got caught! And I am not a klutz either!"

"Yah whatever you say…but anyways who do you think was in the chest?"

There was silence until Frosty started talking. I bet it was Python.

Armpit looked at Frosty and put down his shovel.

"Man who is that?"

X-ray picked up his canteen then looked at Frosty.

"The kid who went missing?"

Frosty nodded.

"I heard some guys from C-tent talking about him. They said he went into the warden's cabin one day because he got into some trouble and then he never came back. They said he killed him."

Armpit laughed.

"You're telling me that the warden killed some kid named Python and you think that his bones are the ones in the chest?"

Frosty nodded and continued digging his hole. X-ray looked at one of the dirt piles surrounding him.

"Frosty who did you hear talking about him?"

"Umm…I think it was Channel and Jackpot."

X-ray nodded and fell silent. Squid looked from X-ray to Frosty.

"You don't really think it was that kid do you? Channel and Jackpot are full of crap you can't believe a thing they say!"

X-ray shook his head but didn't take his eyes away from the dirt pile.

"Jackpot has been here for a long time. He was sentenced over five years and then they found more charges so he is going to be here longer. He was sent here when he was eleven and I think he is around seventeen now…if something like that woulda happened he would probably know about it…or saw it himself."

Squid shrugged and went back to his hole.

"How are we going to find out if he really is telling the truth or not?"

"Ask him I guess…but don't worry leave that up to me."

X-ray finally took his eyes away from the dirt pile and continued digging.

About thirty minutes later when the water truck came Brain got out the truck and yelled for everyone to get in line to get their water. Brian was the head councilor of E-tent. He was a younger guy he was probably around twenty-nine. The rumor was that he was sent to this camp for so long that they just made him a councilor after he turned eighteen to finish off his sentence and that he was still doing time, but this was probably a false rumor even though he looked more like he should be in a place for juvenile delinquents more than helping run one. He quickly filled everyone's canteen and mumbled something about how he hated his week for water duty and then got back in the truck and drove back to camp.

After the water truck came for the last time over the next hour everyone finished their holes and walked back to camp one-by-one. By the time Magnet finished his hole and went back to camp it was almost time for dinner. He walked into the wreck room and sat down on the couch opposite of X-ray and Jackpot. Jackpot was a big kid with huge muscles and really greasy long hair. Magnet had never said anything to him and intended to keep it that way. He watched as X-ray and Jackpot sat next to each other leaning close and looking like they were having a very serious conversation, but Magnet didn't think too much of it because everyone like X-ray and he was probably just telling him about their next plan to trash a building around camp.

Twenty minutes later the dinner bell rang and Magnet got up from the couch and when X-ray got up he looked at him, but X-ray quickly avoided his eyes and wed towards the mess hall. D-tent ate in relative silence except for the occasional "Pass the ketchup" and once they were finished they all went back to the tent. X-ray was the last one in and when he sat down on his cot he sighed and laid down.

"I had a nice chat with Jackpot today about Python."

Frosty looked up from the game of bloody knuckles he and Squid were playing.

"Yah and what did he say?"

"He told me the entire story of what happened to Python and he said everything was true and that it happened just a few months before he came here, but he knows it is true."

"So tell us the story!"

X-ray sighed again and then took a deep breath and then started his story.

**PLEASE review I really want to know what you think!**


	5. Python

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC. **

**Tanks da baddest chick for reviewing please review my story and then I will update sooner! **

"About six years ago there was this kid that got sent here and he was in some bad shape. He was a real small kid and was about thirteen, and went told to do eighteen months of time. He was busted for stealing. Python was a real slimy kid. He always knew everything that was going on and knew everything about everyone. If he was a girl he would be the kind that always has the best gossip and new way too much for his own good.

Well, everyone picked up on his way to slither around and eaves drop so that is why they called him Python. Python was in E-tent. At first he kept his mouth shut about the things he heard and never went farther then making a joke or two, but soon he started telling everyone everything. He went from laughing at guys because they jacked off in the tent when they though no one was watching to more serious stuff like telling everyone that while you were sleeping you cried in your sleep and called for your mother. No body knew how he knew everything, they just knew he did.

Python was not the most popular kid as you can imagine, but everyone tried to get on his good side so that he wouldn't tell your secrets and sometimes this worked, and sometimes it didn't. It didn't matter how many times he got beat up he still told everyone secrets.

After about one year Python started to change. He would disappear for hours at a time and then show up in the tent all dirty. He would never say what he was doing, he kept quiet about it. He stopped gossiping and seemed to become obsessed with something else, but no one knew what it was. He was talking in his sleep and saying things like "it is in this one I know It." and then disappear again and come back all dirty.

One day he was gambling with his shower tokens and Mr. Sir caught him. He was sent to the warden's cabin and then he never came back. Whenever a camper would ask about him they would get the same response. "Don't ask about things that don't concern you!"

Some people say that he was released and they told him he could go home, but other say that the warden knew what he was doing and killed him. No body knows, but I bet I know who could tell us more…Brian."

The rest of D-tent started at X-ray. Armpit shook his head.

"I don't know X-ray it all seems so weird. How do you know Jackpot is really telling the truth?"

"I know his is Armpit! Come on dawg this is true!"

Squid looked around the tent.

"So the warden did kill him then?"

X-ray shrugged.

"Or he was released or something."

Zigzag shook his head. He shook his head so violently that his head started to vibrate.

"No he wasn't released the other campers would have known. Who replaced him?"

"Some kid named Chance, but he didn't last long. He was a biter."

Biter was a term the kids in Camp Green Lake used when another kid got bitten by an animal and got sent to the hospital so they could leave Camp Green Lake. Normally they just got bit by some spiders, or stung by a scorpion, but they never got bitten by a yellow spotted lizard.

"X, do you really think Brian can tell us something?"

"Frosty, Brian has been here longer than Jackpot and he has always been head of E-tent so he must have known Python. Maybe he can tell us something."

"Yah I guess, but it does seem kind of weird to me like why-"

Frosty never got to finish his question because the sound of Mr. Sir's voice made them all jump.

"YOU GIRL SCOUTS BETTER GET TO BED OR ELSE I AM GOING TO PUT SOME OF THEM YELLOW SPOTTED LIZARDS IN THEM!"

They all answered in unison.

"Yes Mr. Sir."

The Next morning on the lake:

Brian got out of the water truck in a better mood than the day before but still looking like he wanted to kill someone. Once X-ray's canteen was filled he stepped out of the way and started talking.

"Brian, I was wondering if you remember a kid names Python in your tent?"

Brian stopped filling Armpit's canteen and stood up and looked into X-ray's eyes.

"Who told you anything about Christopher…I mean python?"

"Oh no one I just heard some people talking and I was wondering if you knew anything about the kid because he was in your tent. Rumor has it that he just went missing all of a sudden. Is it true?"

Brian went back to filling Armpit's canteen and was well into Frosty's before he answered. X-ray started to wonder if he was ever going to answer.

"Python was a weird kid. He knew too much for his own good. He asked a lot of questions…too many questions if you ask me. He had what was coming to him…whatever that was. Honestly I don't know what happened to him. One day he went to see Lou and then I never saw him again and I just forgot about it after a while and it is best if you do the same thing."

Brian finished filling everyone's canteen then he passed out bag lunches and got into the truck and drove away. The rest of D-tent sat around X-ray hole like always and ate their lunches. Magnet started thinking out loud.

"So there really was a Python…and he did go see the warden and he killed him."

Zigzag shook his head.

"How do you know the warden is a he? Isn't Lou a girl's name?"

X-ray shrugged and pointed out that Lou might be short for Louis or something (Barf Bag cringed at the sound of the name and said he hated the name and that it reminded him of bad times.)

"I guess there is one way to find out…Squid can you see if his file is still in the office?"

"Sure X-ray, but I have read most of the files more than once when I get bored and I don't think I remember the name Christopher on any of them, other than a few that I know aren't him cuz they are either at camp now, or were at camp a long time ago. Way to long for any of them to be Python, but I'll still look."

"Cool."

"Well X, you know that if his file isn't in there than he killed him! You always burn the evidence with FIRE!"

"Zigzag would you stop it with all this fire stuff? I know you really like fire and all, but please this is a little unnecessary! And stop looking at me like I am a human match or something!"

Zigzag scooted father away from Magnet and looked at his feet.

"Sorry Magnet, it is just…I like to watch it _burn!_"

They finished eating lunch and went back to digging and finished one-by-one. First Squid, then Armpit, followed by X-ray, Frosty, Barf Bag, and then last Magnet. Once again when Magnet got back from digging it was almost dinner, but instead of going into the wreck room he went into the tent and found the other six members of D-tent sitting on their cots talking.

"Damn Magnet you are a slow digger! Squid already looked for Python's file and didn't find it _and _we already made a plan just while you were finishing digging."

"Shut-up Frosting Head and let me in on the plan."

"We're going back up there and looking in the chest."

Magnet looked at Frosty like he was crazy.

"Aye you have gone loco! He visto que los muertos y yo no tenemos gusto de lo que veo. Usted debe dejar el solo muerto y dejarlo donde pretence." (Sorry, my Spanish sucks!)

"Magnet speak English!"

"Sorry, look I have messed with the dead before and so I think it is best if we just leave whoever that is alone to rest."

"What are you scared?"

"No I just think it is rude to be invading in on that person's coffin."

Everyone laughed.

"Magnet you don't have to be scared of a dead body!"

"I am not scared!"

"Then come with us!"

"Fine!"

Magnet sat down on his cot and crossed his arms. The dinner bell rang and everyone got up to eat except Magnet. He waited until everyone was gone and then he put his face in his pillow and screamed. He hated the dead and he was scared, but he knew if he admitted to it the guys would never let him live it down so he was stuck going back up those stairs and back to the body.

After dinner D-tent did the same as two nights before and walked to the run down building in the center of a few connected buildings and walked up the stairs. Squid picked the lock and the bookcase was still pushed over from last time. They continued up the second flight of stairs walked into the cold room and opened the chest. The bones were still lying on the orange cloth. X-ray reached in and picked up the bones handing them to Frosty, Barf Bag, and Magnet. Magnet cringed as he was handed what looked like an arm bone, a skull, vertebras, and a few fingers.

X-ray reached back into the chest and pulled out the orange cloth and unfolded it. It was an orange jumpsuit, just like the ones everyone in Camp Green Lake wears.

"X-ray it's a jumpsuit…it must have been a camper…"

"Squid, just because it has a jumpsuit with it, it doesn't mean that it was a camper. That just might have been what was lying around at the time."

X-ray reached into the chest again and pulled out the file folder that was one time vanilla white, but was now turning yellow. He opened the folder and his jaw dropped. X-ray started to read out loud.

"Christopher Reid Walker. Born February 19th 1986…convicted for stealing…sentenced eighteen months to Camp Green Lake, Green Lake Texas…Parents Marion Jackson and Louise Walker…Looks to me like we've got Python here."

Everyone started talking at once but X-ray silenced them quickly.

"I know it might not be him, but everything seems to point in that direction…I just don't get it though. Why would he be killed and then put up here? It just doesn't make sense."

Magnet looked down at the bones in his hands. He felt bad for Python even though he had never met the guy. All he was trying to do was pay his debt to society and he got killed for it.

"X, it looks like he was tortured or something. Look most of these bones are broken." Frosty held out one of the leg bones. "I mean this Leg was for sure broken and look at Magnet's head bone. It is kinda busted up like he got punched or something."

X-ray walked over and to Magnet's relief took the skull out of his arms.

"You're right. It looked like this guy was beat up real bad…but why?"

There was commotion coming from down the stairs. It sounded like footsteps. Quickly everyone put everything back into the chest closed it and locked it. They ran towards the closet as the footsteps grew louder. All seven of them stuffed into the closet and peered though the crack in the door. They saw a tall skinny lady with long red hair walk through the door way and mumble something about stupid bookcases falling over.

The woman walked over to the dresser and looked through some of the files. She mumbled something about Kate and why he was teasing her. She took one of the files in her arms and walked over to the chest where Python was kept. She walked past the closet and Frosty could feel the wind as she strode past. The woman opened the chest with a key and looked inside.

"Right where I left you…if only you would have told me…stupid brat…I never should have had you."

She took one last glance at the pile of bones and walked out with the file of newspaper articles in her arms. They heard her walk down the stairs and out the door. Once the seven boys in the closet were confident it was safe to come out they stepped out of the closet quietly and without saying a word left the room went down one flight of stairs and then another and walked as fast as they could back to their tent.

"There is a girl here at camp?" Squid looked astonished.

"I told you the warden was a girl!"

"That's not the Warden! That was the warden's wife or something."

"Squid, if that is the Warden's wife then how come we never see her?"

"Duh cuz the Warden is too busy banging her that's why! We have never seen the Warden either so how would we know if his wife was with him or not?"

"Squid could be right…But did you hear what she said?"

"Yah if only you would have told me…stupid brat…I never should have had you. I wonder what that means." Armpit looked at the tent wall while he thought it over.

"It means she killed him! It is Python and she killed him!"

Everyone looked at Barf Bag.

"Barf Bag I don't know…we still aren't entirely sure that is Python."

"You even said yourself that everything seemed to point to Python!"

"You're right, but we still don't have a lot of evidence. Look we better get to sleep before Mr. Sir catches us up late two nights in a row. We can talk about it in the morning. X-ray took off his glasses and tried to go to sleep even though he had no luck like all of the other guys, but he pretended and eventually fell asleep.

The next day:

"How weird is it that some of the stories that we've been hearing forever are finally coming true?"

Zigzag scratched his head thoughtfully as he looked around with a goofy smile on his face.

"Zig, just because one story might be true doesn't mean any of the others are."

"Well X-ray, just think if more of those stories might be true then things might be different!"

"Zig, the reason things suck it because not enough of those stories are true."

"I wish the one about the girls coming once was true. Maybe it would happen again." Squid got a boyish grin on his face.

"Don't we all. But that one is clearly not true!"

"Come on X, I'm sure some of them are true!"

"They're not. Guys get bored and so they come up with stories to entertain themselves. That is it…pure entertainment."

**Please review! Then I will put up the next chapter really quickly which is almost finished. It is full of the stories that are told at C.G.L. I would really like to know what you think of my story because it is totally different from what I normally write! I want to know if you like it or not…I guess if you must flame then flame, but I would prefer you didn't I would rather you write an anal constructive criticism, but whatever just let me know what you think! **


	6. KB The Origional Town

"X, you can't be serious some of these stories are true! What about that one about that kid who killed all the councilors?"

X-ray shook his head.

"Squid there was never a kid who killed all the councilors."

"Some guy killed the councilors?"

"No Magnet, Squid is just making things up."

"No X-ray, I heard some guys talking about it! Think about it, it seems logical there are some pretty messed up guys here! One of them could have gone crazy and started killing everyone."

"Some one really did that?"

"Yah."

"What happened?"

X-ray just shook his head while Squid started telling his story.

"There was this kid here once and he was a real small guy and was always getting picked on even by the councilors and he never stuck up for himself. So after a few months he broke into the workshop when he was suppose to be digging and took all the weapons he could find and he went on a rampage. He started killing all the councilors and even some of the campers I mean we're talking some Texas chainsaw massacre shit. Well, finally the kid just put down the weapons and went back to digging his hole. Eventually one of the campers did something and the kid is now in jail forever for killing that many people, but it makes sense. I've thought about revenge sometimes."

"Squid, we have all thought about revenge, but how many guys would actually do it?"

"I dunno."

"Well, I guess it is more believable then some of them."

Zigzag looked up from his hole.

"What do you think this town was like before it turned into crap?"

Everyone looked at Zigzag and was taken aback from the sudden topic change. Armpit shrugged and turned his back on the others.

"I dunno it was probably like any other town. Didn't mom say something about this place was private property until the person who owned it sold it to the state to turn it into this hell hole?"

"I dunno."

Zigzag looked at Armpit's back.

"How long ago did that person sell this place?"

"No idea, like thirty years ago or something."

"Hmmm…"

"What's on your mind Zig?"

Zigzag just shook his head and reached into this pocket. He looked at the old crinkled photograph that he had taken from the room above the stairs the night before. He looked at the blond girl and then at the small school house behind here. He thought that she looked like the teacher and he thought the little girl was probably one of her students. He had found a copy of the picture in the closet he was in last night and he liked it so much he kept it. Zigzag flipped the picture over and looked at the back. He noticed that there was writing on the back. It was dark in the closet and he didn't notice it before. The handwriting was neat and in cursive it read:

Katherine Anne Barlow- 1905

When the lake is gone and dried you will search

You will look for something that is not there

It is right under your nose you just have to see

In the water were he died it lies with me.

You will look one hundred years

Many will die and shed tears

You might as well stop looking now

It does not belong to you and never will be

I wish you good luck,

K.B.

Zigzag read this over and over in his head. It didn't make sense to him. Who was the poem talking about? He thought about all the possibilities, but none of them made sense.

"Hey you guys come and look at this."

"Zigzag what is it?"

"I've got something."

Reluctantly each of the guys got out of their hole and walked over to Zigzag. They sat around his hole and looked disappointed when all they saw was the picture.

"Zigzag, we all know you took the picture from the closet now what-"

"No! Look on the back I never noticed this before!"

Zigzag flipped over the picture and showed the boys the poem.

"What do you think it means?"

"No idea."

"Who is K.B?"

"I dunno."

They fell silent as they thought it over. Finally when no one came to a conclusion Frosty broke the silence.

"Do you think there are more poems?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe we should look?"

X-ray shook his head.

"No! We almost got caught the last time, and since we know that people are still going up there it is not a smart idea to keep going back. There is probably only one poem."

X-ray got up and went back to his hole with the rest of D-tent following close behind.

"Whatever." Zigzag muttered underneath his breath.

D-tent filed into the warm stuff room and took their usual seats. X-ray sat closest to Mom and they sat in their water line order around the entire semi-circle. It was time for another boring and useless meeting. It had only been a week since the last one, which was very strange because they normally stuck to their usual two weeks to a month intermission between meetings. The only time they normally met this frequently was when they either got a new member in their tent, or someone in their tent did something bad.

The boys walked in the room in relative silence. They sat down and waited for mom to come in and start the meeting. After about five minutes mom came in with his usual too perky to be real smile and a bounce in his step.

"Welcome my diligent tent members!"

The guys looked at each other and some tried not to laugh while other groaned.

"Mom, is there a reason we are having another meeting so soon?"

"Why yes Rex, because of all the recent acts of vandalism committed against our home I have decided that we need to have a little chat. It has come to my attention that none of you were involved in the vandalism, which makes me very proud! I thought that we needed to get to know one another a little better to help re-in force the good behavior I have seen exhibited from this tent."

Worried and annoyed glances were exchanged. Not only did they have any idea what he just said they also didn't know why he thought having a meeting was a reward for not trashing everything in camp.

"So, what are we talking about tonight?"

"Well Anthony, like I said we are going to get to know each other better and we are going to get a better knowledge of our surroundings. First of all I would like everyone to saw what they like most about the camp." Mr. Pendanski pulled out a pad of paper. "Anthony since you are so eager to talk why don't you start?"

Frosty shrugged and started the list.

"Well, I guess the showers are my favorite part."

"Alright!"

Mr. Pendanski wrote down Frosty's suggestion and then motioned for Magnet to answer.

"Yah I would have to say the showers are the best part."

"Now Jose, let's think of our own suggestion and not take credit for other's creative answers!"

Magnet rolled his eyes and glared at Frosty.

"Fine…I guess the wreck room."

"Jose, can you be a little more specific."

"Jesus mom, what more do you want from me. Ugh. Alright, I guess I like the nifty table set up in the wreck room because it is just the right size to write letters."

Mr. Pendanski gave Magnet thumbs up and then wrote down his suggestion.

"Alright I guess it is Louis' turn!"

"Well, I guess the fact that it actually gets cold at night would be my favorite thing about this place."

Everyone laughed including Mom while he wrote down Barf Bag's remark. He looked at X-ray and raised his eye brows.

"Rex your fellow tent mates have come up with some very good answers already do you think you're up to the challenge?"

"The name is X-ray. And yes, the orange juice is for sure the best part."

"Alright! I feel we are really getting through here! Your turn Theodore."

"Mom I told you it is Armpit!"

"Theodore, you know how I feel about calling you by your real names." Armpit rolled his eyes and flicked Mr. Pendanski off as soon as he turned his back. "Now let's see what you like best about Camp Green Lake. Remember no repeating someone else's answer."

"The Jello here is awesome."

"Alright Theodore!"

"Armpit!"

Mr. Pendanski ignored Armpit's shouting at him and moved on to Squid.

"Alan, what do you like best about our home?"

"Pool Table."

"Excellent Alan! Now Ricky I am counting on you to give me a good answer!"

"The TV!"

"Atta boy Ricky!" Mr. Pendanski wrote down the final suggestion and then tore off the piece of paper. He held it up so that all the boys could see it. "Now look at all the different things you love about this camp!" Mom beamed and looked at all the boys for a moment then folded up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "It is always important to keep a positive attitude when you are in a bad situation! Now, I thought we should have a little history lesson today so we can learn to respect our surroundings even more!"

Mr. Pendanski cleared his throat and stood up and began pacing around the seven chairs.

"Believe it or not Green Lake Texas was one of the most beautiful places on earth and there actually was a lake. All of these buildings you see around here" Mr. Pendanski motioned out the large window that was on one side of the room. "Was part of the original town. This room you are in now was a tailor shop and that room we were in last time was a residential home. All of the buildings except for the tents, showers, and warden's cabin were all part of history at one point."

"What was the Mess Hall before it was the Mess Hall?"

"Excellent question Theodore!"

Armpit mumbled under his breath.

"Armpit!"

"It was part of the original jail! That is why it is all by it it's self at one end of the camp. By the way feel free to just interrupt me if you have any questions. But as I was saying this camp is part of history. One hundred years ago, Green Lake was the largest lake in Texas. It was full of clear cool water, and it sparkled like a giant emerald in the sun. It was epically beautiful in the spring, when the peach tress which lined the shore, bloomed with pink and rose-colored blossoms."

None of the boys really knew if Mom really knew that the lake was lined with peach trees, or if he was making it up, but they didn't really care because they were enjoying the story.

"Mom, what happened to the lake? You said it was the largest lake in Texas how come it just dried up?"

"Well Jose, some say drought, some says God, and some say curse."

"Which one is it?"

"Personally I believe in the drought Rex. It seems very likely that one day it just stopped raining and there was a change in the climate. No body really knows for sure, but we do know that it hasn't rained here in almost one hundred years. That might explain why when you dig your holes it is always harder on the surface because the dirt is baked. But anyways these buildings are very special to many people and it is important that we respect them!"

Everyone knew this is what Mr. Pendanski was getting at the entire time. This guy could never tell a story without there being a good message at the end. Sometimes the message seemed fitting, but sometimes it just seemed stupid and ruined the story.

"Vandalism is a punishable act, but I know you boys know better! I am hoping that you will help put a stop to it by telling the other boys about the history behind these buildings that they are covering in paint, eggs, toilet paper, and pictures of male reproduction organs."

"Mom, you said some people think there is a curse. What's the story behind that?"

Mr. Pendanski smiled.

"Louis, I am not entirely sure what the story is. I have never actually heard it I have only heard people talking about it, but I am sure it is a good one! Now I think that is about it for our meeting. If you are interested though I have a map here that shows what buildings use to be before they turned this into a boy's correctional facility."

Mom pulled out a rolled piece of paper. He unrolled it and placed it on the floor. The D-tent boys gathered around and looked at the map. It showed every building even if it didn't still exist. Almost all the buildings were still standing, but there were three buildings that were on the map, but not in Camp. The school house and two homes were missing.

"What happened to those buildings?"

"Well, those homes still exist, but you can't get into them because the entrances were accidentally sealed up when our offices and medical room was added to the already standing buildings. The school house I believe burnt down around the time of the last rain. Excellent meeting boys!"

Mr. Pendanski rolled up his piece of paper and walked out of the room with extra bounce in his step. The boys walked out of the room and wandered back to the tent.

"Did you hear what he said? The room with the stairs was a home. That means that the blond lady could have lived there!"

"Zigzag, I don't think so. I mean then that lady would have been really into herself! Not to mention that lady was an out law so she probably didn't have a home."

"I wonder what is in the other houses. Like the ones that were sealed up when they added the offices?"

"I dunno."

Suddenly Squid looked at X-ray with a devilish grin.

"Why don't we find out…?"

**Please review! I left a little bit of a cliffy ha ha sorry guys, but you wont find out what they decide to do until you review. Thanks people who reviewed! The long weekend is almost over, so that means the updates will be for a while, but if I get lots of review then I might be able to update at school on my lap top. I am open to suggestions if you have any ideas! **


	7. Sam The Onion Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own holes but if I did then I would own the boys in D-tent…err…I mean I don't own Holes, but I do own my original characters! Please Review! **

"Squid, you can't mean going back?"

"Well not really…we don't need to go back to the other room, but what about the ones mom was talking about? There is so much to this camp and we didn't even know about it!"

X-ray just shrugged and turned his back to Squid.

"We're messing with things that shouldn't be messed with."

"X, where is your sense of adventure? Come on it will give us something to do."

"Yah Squid and what happens if we get caught?"

Squid just raised and lowered one shoulder.

"I dunno X-ray, but I do know that I'm gonna find out what is going on here."

Eight days passed and eventually Squid convinced X-ray that they should continue to explore the camp. They had planned to have an official 'meeting' that night back in the camp after lights out. After dinner the guys from D-tent played a game of pool until lights out. Once they heard everything go silent they silently sat up in their cots and looked at the dark shadows that were hard to make out in the moonlight.

"Magnet did you get the map?"

There was a rustling sound and then a dark shadow immerged from under his cot. The boys could see Magnet more clearly when he stepped into the light and sat down on the floor of the tent.

"It's all here X-ray."

Quietly the boys got out of their cots and sat around Magnet. They looked at the same map that Mom had with him the other day during their meeting.

"Look at all the buildings. They all have names…Jones…Manke…Smith…Anderson…I say we go into this one…Zeroni…what a weird name." Magnet pointed to a small house that was far away from the others on the map. It had a few scribbles on it and another bigger building was on top of it. It read FACULTY LOUNGE."

"Magnet you dumb ass you want us to go into the faculty lounge and then try to get into this house? It says that it is under the lounge. It was probably ruined when it was built." Squid motioned out the tent flap towards the direction of the lounge. "They probably bulldozed the fucker and put up the lounge."

"I dunno Squid, I bet they just built over it and kept most of it standing. Like the basement and stuff."

The rest of D-tent exchanged glanced and continued to discuss the different rooms that were on the map. They finally decided to go into the house that read Anderson. At eleven o'clock tomorrow night they were going to break into the room that was next to the offices. It was standing behind Mr. Sir's office, but it looked like there was an entrance leading from one of the walls that was covered with random things in Mr. Sir's office. The house stood alone and looked really small.

The next day at eleven o'clock:

X-ray led the way to Mr. Sir's office. The rest of D-tent followed him in absolute silence. They were careful not to wake up anyone, but when they finally got to Mr. Sir's office they moved his desk a little to the left and exposed what looked like a trap door. They stepped inside one by one. There were a few steps that led to a dark hallway. The small corridor smelled strangely like onions. They walked only a few meters and then they walked up a few more steps and opened the door on the other end. They walked into a dark room. X-ray reached into his pocket and turned on the flashlight. Shadows were cast on the walls, but other than that the room was mostly empty. Frosty walked over to the closet and opened the doors.

"Well, it doesn't look like this guy had a very diverse wardrobe. I mean come on all overalls and a few nice shirts…who do this guy think he is?"

Magnet shrugged and then turned his attention to the small bed that was in one corner. He saw something poking out form under the pillow. Magnet reached underneath the pillow and pulled out a small book with a brown leather cover. Magnet started slowly flipping through the pages absent mindedly. "I guess this guy thinks he is Sam Anderson the onion man."

Everyone gathered around Magnet and looked at the book.

"It looks like a diary or something!"

"No Shit Frosty, but who was this guy and why would he be called the onion man?"

"I dunno, maybe because his house smells like onions?"

Everyone thought about this until they heard some shouts coming from outside.

"The little girl scouts are at it again! I wonder what they are vandalizing."

They recognized Mr. Sir's voice even though it was muffled.

"Uh Oh I guess they found out we were gone. Come on guys lets get back to the tent."

They quickly put everything away except the diary which was placed in Magnet's pocket and they left the small room. When they got back to the tent they found Mr. Sir waiting for them.

"And where do you think you little girl scouts think you were off to?"

"Well, we were hungry so we were going to break into the kitchen and get some food."

X-ray gave a look at the other boys and they shook their head in agreement.

"Well X-ray since you and your little friends want to spend so much time in the kitchen then you won't mind that I am giving you guys dish duty for a week!"

Everyone groaned and went back into the tent. They all knew they got off easy considering what they had really been doing.

**Thanks for the reviews, but please keep them coming! They found Sam's diary and there are some pretty awesome things in there…but anyways please please please review! I will try to update soon, but I have been so busy so I took me forever to write another chapter. **


	8. Sam's Diary

**Just to warn everyone this is a long chapter, but it is important. I didn't know how I would break it up into smaller chapters, so you get one big long one! It might also be a little confusing, but the guys are reading from Sam's diary and every once and a while they talk about what is being read. The italic words are Sam's diary and the normal ones are the guys talking or anything else that isn't Sam's diary. Thanks for reading my story! Thank you Nosilla, Eileen, da baddest chick, and ice-kitten08 for reviewing my story! I hope you like this chapter too!**

The next day after digging everyone from D-tent gathered around Magnet as he pulled out the small leather book from his pocket and opened it to the first page. Magnet stared down at the scribbling writing that was a little hard to make out, but after a while you started to realize that the scribbles were actual words and not just nonsense, after a few moments of silence between Magnet and the boys, Squid bursted out trying to get Magnet to read it.

"Hurry up Magnet we're not getting any younger let's get reading alright!"

"Alright Squid I'm reading holy crap chill out!"

Magnet took a deep breath and sat down on his cot while he started to read.

_The twenty third of the eight month. It has been a month since I first came to the new land of Green Lake Texas from my home back in Georgia. When I first came here I was amazed at the amount of white people that I saw and they all seemed shocked to see me. They seemed to think that any black man here was a worker for someone, so everyone asked me who I worked for and I just answered I work for myself. _

_When I first came over to Georgia from Africa a nice man paid for my transportation and in exchange I worked for him for a few years. We became friends and he educated me and brought me up to think about thing and be a gentleman. At the time I was only eleven or twelve and now by the time I am twenty three I have moved on and started this book. I got the idea from master Hackle as I saw him writing in a small book in his study at late hours and when I left him he gave me one of my own. When he handed me the small book he said "Sam, this is for you. This book will quickly become your friend because you can tell it anything you want and it will always listen." Then he started laughing and set me on my way. Well, I have only started this first entry and I already know what me means._

_I have been here for a month and I already have found work. The onion field across the lake is home to thousands of wild onions and by doing a few odds and ends jobs I have earned enough money to buy the land and start making things from the food that it produces. When the man sold me the land he just laughed and asked what I was going to do with all of those onions and I just answered. "Well sir, I reckon I am going t make myself quite a nice living." He continued laughing as I walked out the door, but I was too excited to have my own land to really care. I took the boat which I built and rowed over to the small islanded mountain that look like a thumb and when I got off I was greeted by a full grown donkey._

"I suppose that the donkey was a gift from God because Mary-Lou has been my savior. She pulls the cart every where and always makes me smile. I know it sounds stupid to say a donkey is your friend but right now Mary-Lou is the only thing I've got."

Magnet looked up from the diary.

"This guys sounds like a nut-job to me."

X-ray shook his head and looked at the ground.

"He ain't not nut job; he is just a brother trying to make a living out in this hell hole. Now keep reading!"

"That was the end of the entry X-ray."

"Well Magnet, pick another one!"

"Fine…here we go… the third of the tenth month."

_The onion business has been more rewarding than I could have ever imagined. Not only am I making enough money to afford a small house, but I now get an excuse to see the lovely Ms. Katherine every day now. I always save her a bag of the onions that come from the best part of the grove. They are located right by the stream and they are the biggest and juiciest onions I have ever seen. Everyday I tell her that I saved her that special bag just for her and she smiles and always takes one out of the bag and feeds it to Mary-Lou. Then once she thanks me and gives me my jar of peaches she turns and returns to her teaching at the school house. _

_Sometimes I walk by the school house just to see her and today our eyes met for only a brief second before I broke the stare and continued my work. I have thought about it many times as you well know, I have thought about how much she really means to me. Her eyes, her hair and her smile seem to haunt my thoughts and my dreams. I hope that one day she will see me a more than just Sam the Onion Man. _

Magnet looked up again from the book and closed it. He handed it to X-ray who was sitting on the edge of his cot over on Magnet's left.

"That was the end, I am getting tired of reading you can read now X, if you want to."

"Fine."

X-ray opened the diary again and flipped through the pages skimming the contents and stopped abruptly as a few small flowers fell from between the pages. X-ray quickly bent over and picked them up. The flowers looked like wild flowers and they were pink, purple, and blue the small petals had been pressed so firmly between the pages of the diary that they had been preserved all of these years. X-ray took the flowers and set them next to his bed on his crate and began reading.

_The ninth of the first month. It has been a while since I have written, but today something happened. I was walking by the school house around the children's lunch time and I saw Ms. Katherine picking wildflowers with one of the little girls she taught. I believe the girl's name was Linda, but as soon as Ms. Katherine saw me she ran up and started making conversation. We started talking about the weather and then by the time the school bell rang almost all of the children were gathered around Ms. Katherine and I was telling them about all the things onions can do for someone. Once it was time to resume classes Ms. Katherine held out the wild flowers that were still in her hands and gave them to me. She said they reminded her of me and then she smiled and walked back to the school house. _

_I have never felt this amazing in my entire life. I am going to place the flowers between the pages and keep them so I can remember what happened. _

X-ray flipped through a few more pages and stopped at a particularly long entry.

"Whoa this one is really long…I wonder what happened."

_The fifteenth of the first month. Today it was raining, but I still went out to sell onions. When I walked past the school house around lunchtime like I always did I saw Ms. Katherine looking out the door surrounded by her students looking out at the dismal weather. She did not look happy at all to see the rain and in fact she look down right upset that water was pouring from the sky. She turned around and faced her students and told them that rain or shine tomorrow they were going to have school. I stood under a large tree as the small children ran around my trying to get home without getting too wet. _

_Once all the children had run from the school house I saw Ms. Katherine turn around and go back inside. I thought that even though it was raining she still might some onions. So I went into the school house and used the onions as an excuse to talk to her. I greeted her as normal and offered her the onions. She smiled her angelic smile and thanked me. _

_As I looked around the room I saw the leaky roof and the water that was pouring from the holes in the ceiling. I told her "I can fix that." And with that smile still on her face she looked up at me and laughed. "Sam, are you going to tell me that your onions are a cure for a leaky roof?" "Nah" I replied. "I am just good with my hands." I continued to tell her how I built my own boat and how I need it to get across the lake to get to my onion fields. She laughed and told me that she guessed I would be in real trouble if my boat leaked. Ms. Katherine was always the type of person to keep making jokes even though the weather was horrible and her school house was falling apart. She was an optimist. _

_I made a deal with her to fix her roof for three jars of her spiced peaches. I do love her spiced peaches, but I love spending time around Ms. Katherine even more so even though fixing that roof was going to take a long time and three jars of spiced peaches was almost nothing it was worth it. So as we extended our hands to shake on it electric shivers were sent up my spine as our hands embraced one another's. I quickly smiled and turned around went home and gathered up all my tools so that tomorrow morning I am ready to start bright and early on that roof. _

_The twenty second of the first month. I have been working on Ms. Katherine's roof for a week now and I did the finest job I could. I guarantee that roof for five years. Once she gave me the three jars of her spiced peaches I asked her if there was anything else I could do. She told me how the windows won't open and how the children would enjoy a breeze now and then. So, we made another deal and I agreed to come back the next morning to start on the shutters and windows that were all along the walls of the school house. _

_I worked for another week on the windows and during the two weeks I have been working on the school house I have been closer to Ms. Katherine than ever before. She started eating lunch inside instead of outside with the children and we would talk while I worked on the windows and she ate her lunch._

_One day after all of the other children had gone home Linda, the girl Ms. Katherine was picking wild flowers with stayed behind because she was struggling in literature. Ms. Katherine read her Annabell Lea a poem that my old master use to read to me. I heard the poem from a whole new perspective as the lyrical voice of Ms. Katherine read the lines with grace and confidence and by the end of the poem before I could stop my self I was reciting the lines with her. The beauty of her voice mixed with my love for poem combined as I started speaking the lines from memory. Ms. Katherine looked up from the book and smiled as she whispered my name, but instead of saying anything mean or rude about how I had interrupted her she just smiled and said that the door doesn't hang straight._

_I know that she is using these things as an excuse to have me around. At first I only thought that this was only out pf pure kindness that she kept asking me to return, but I now think that she has come to like me a little bit. Whenever she asks me to do something else I just smile and say "I can fix that." _

_The first of the second month. Once I finished working on the door at Ms. Katherine's school house I continued to come at night to work on the desks and other various things that were in the school house. I would come right after the adult classes that Ms. Katherine held of any adults that would like an education. Sure, all of the men there were much more interested in Ms. Katherine than getting an education, but I thought it was a wonderful thing she was doing for them even if they didn't appreciate it. _

_Mr. Trout Walker attended classes every night and every night he used classes as an excuse to try to make himself look attractive to Ms. Katherine. Even though Mr. Trout owns half of the town and the lake I am not jealous of him on bit. He spends his money on things like boats that you don't need to row, but the problem is his new boat is loud and spills blackening things into the clear water in Green Lake. Tonight Mr. Trout actually asked Ms. Katherine out on his boat to have a picnic and when she told him no I saw something that I have never seen in Mr. Trout before and that was revenge. He looked so angry that I was worried for Ms. Katherine, sometimes her kindness was taken advantage of in the town, but it was never anything too out of control, but I was worried that this time Mr. Trout might do something bad. _

"X, this Trout guy kind of seems like a duce bag!"

Frosty frowned as he took the book from X-ray, but X-ray quickly snatched it back.

"Frosty give it back I want to know what happens!"

"How come?"

"Because can't you see that Ms. Katherine is the girl that is in all the pictures? She is the girl that is in all the newspaper clippings in the room above the stairs. Ms. Katherine is kissing Kate Barlow!"

Zigzag looked down at his feet and then looked up at the ceiling. No one was paying any attention to him, but if they had they would have known that he was thinking hard.

"X, do you really think it is her?"

"I know it is her Ziggy, now be quite so we can keep reading! Here Squid it is your turn."

"Whatever."

Squid tied to hide his excitement as the book was passed to him. He quickly started reading again and as he got farther and farther into the passage his southern accent started to get heavier. So he was abruptly stopped by X-ray.

"Squid you're talking like a hick again."

"Shut-up you ass hole I am not!"

"You are too, now talk normal."

"I am talking normally X-ray, look this is how we talk in Alabama!"

"Whatever Squid, just try to contain your accent a little more alright?"

Squid just scowled and continued reading where X-ray left off.

_The second of the second month. I have run out of things to fix in Ms. Katherine's school house. I have fixed the roof, windows, door; I have re-painted it and fixed all the desks so they sit straight. I even fixed the fire place so that it would burn extra long incase some cold days come a long. Once I finished on the last desk I met Ms. Katherine outside of the school house. She was watching the children play outside. I came and stood next to her and looked at how beautiful her long blond hair looked in the sunlight that danced around her as the sun was high in the sky. When she noticed my presence she turned to me and smiled._

_She told me that this was the finest school house in all of Texas. She thanked me and shook my hand and once again I got those electric shivers crawling up and down my body as I took her hand and shook it back and thanked her as well. Once I let go of her hand I reached up and took the large feather that I found in my onion fields out of my hat and gave it to her and then took my leave. I walked my cart of onions down to the bank and left Mary-Lou on the shore. I put the large crates that were on my cart in my boat and rowed to the island peninsula that was on the other side of the lake. As I looked across the shore of the lake I saw Ms. Katherine looking out at the water as the sun continued to dace around her in a magical ray of light and happiness. I smiled to myself and continued to row my boat. _

"Aww cute, they're falling in love!"

"Armpit shut-up!"

Squid rolled his eyes and continued reading the next passage from the diary.

_Journal, I have done something wrong. My heart told me to do something and now I have put many people at risk. I have put myself at risk, I have put my career at risk, and worst of all I have put Ms. Katherine at risk. _

_Once I returned from my onion fields it was raining and I took the long way back to my house even though it was pouring. I walked past the school house and when I looked inside one of the windows I saw Ms. Katherine hunched over her desk crying. It broke my heart to see her crying so, I walked into the door and Ms. Katherine was so upset that she did not notice me enter. So I took her hand and tried my best to make her smile. Her head slowly moved upwards and looked into my eyes and as I looked down at the tear-stained book that lay out in front of her I told her what I have told her many times._

"_I can fix that."_

_As she continued to look into my eyes she kept hold of my hand and slowly got up from her seat behind her desk. I pulled her gently closer to me until we were as close as we could get. Even though she was crying she was still one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life, and I do not know what came over me, but before I could stop myself my lips were being pulled towards hers and we were kissing with in seconds. _

_As she pulled away I thought I saw someone at the window looking in, but as soon as I thought I saw something it was gone. It must have been a figure of my imagination, but I have thought about what has happened many times. I have replayed the scene over and over in my head._

_I have put her into danger. It is against the law for a man of color to kiss a woman of European descent. If anyone saw us I would be in trouble, but so would she. She is the school teacher and many people look up to her and even though I do not think that the law is right, people would still stop sending their children to her school because she kissed me. It hurts me to think about what could happen to her and I know that what I am going to do is best for her. I am going to leave Green Lake and let her live her life before anyone finds out about her and me. _

_I am not going to bring this book and continue to write. I am going to leave it here and let it be forgotten as I am going to be forgotten as soon as I leave. I am going to forget all about this place and I hope Ms. Katherine does the same about me. _

_As I finish this entry I can see a large mob of people gathering out side of Mr. Trout's house. They are probably looking for me, but I am not worried. They have already killed my Mary-Lou and they have already talked of plans to set fire to the school house. I now know that someone did see us and that we are all in trouble I can hear the shouts from Mr. Trout's house. We were seen I am in trouble I need to go. My deepest fears have just the moment been confirmed. Only one minute ago I thought that no one had seen us and that we were safe, but from the shouts I hear we are not safe I must leave before they harm Ms. Katherine. I will leave for me boat before any more damage is done. Farewell my friend you have done me a lot of good while I am here and I hope that your pages will be found by someone who will love you as much as I have. _

Squid looked up from the small book as the closed it. All of the boys were silent as they thought about what they just read. Squid handed the book back to X-ray and shrugged.

"That was the last entry. There are none after that. I wonder what he wrote about in between the ones we read. I mean there has to be hundreds of entries here."

"Yah but I skimmed them and it is just him talking about that Katherine girl and how much he likes her. It didn't seem like anything worth reading."

"Oh."

Frosty glanced over at Zigzag who was looking nervous.

"What do you think happened to Sam?"

"He was killed."

"What?"

Frosty kept looking at Zigzag as he spoke.

"Frosty, they killed him I saw it in one of the papers in the room above the stairs. It said Onion man killed in vicious hate crime in Green Lake. It was a paper from Austin Texas, not one from Green Lake."

"You mean they killed Sam?"

"Yup they shot him while he was rowing his boat to try to get away."

"That sucks."

"Basically."

As the boys looked at one another they all jumped when the sound of Mr. Sir's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"YOU GIRL SCOUTS BETTER GET TO THE KITCHEN FOR YOUR KITCHEN DUTY UNLESS YOU WANT TO MAKE IT TWO WEEKS INSTEAD OF ONE!"

**Sorry for such a long chapter! Please review! Let me know what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas let me know! **


	9. Into The Warden's Cabin

As the boys started tying their aprons as they looked around the small room their minds were racing with thought of onions, donkeys, and other various things. Mr. Sir who had followed the boys into the kitchen smiled as he handed each one of them a hair net.

"These are for you…no fighting you will all get one…" Mr. Sir laughed at his own joke as the box of hair nets were passed around. "You all know what to do; serve the food…everyone gets one scoop and once everyone is through the line you get to eat. No funny business! Have fun!"

Mr. Sir turned on his heel and started laughing as he walked out of the room. Frosty reached up and wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Man it is hot in here!"

X-ray started handing Squid and Armpit pots filled with unidentifiable food to be placed out in the counters where all the boys got their food.

"Yah no kidding! I think it is because this is where they cook the food so all the ovens and everything heats up the place." X-ray continued to pass the food to the other boys as they set up the assembly line that was just outside the kitchen. "I hate how Mr. Sir gets so much pleasure from watching us go through hell."

"Well he is the devil, so what do you expect?" Frosty smiled at Armpit's comment but he was too hot to laugh. "Man I don't know which is worse this or digging!"

Magnet almost dropped one of his pots of what looked like sludge as he turned around to look at Armpit.

"Nothing is worse than digging Pit. Nothing!"

Armpit shrugged and turned his back on Magnet to get yet another pan of crap.

"I guess you're right, but I was referring more to the heat, not the actual digging its self."

Zigzag took his pots and pan in silence and placed them out onto the counters without acknowledging anyone or anything. The rest of the tent had come accustomed to Zigzag's silence, but even they thought it was weird for him to be so quite when they were in a new part of the camp. Normally he spent a while looking all around to see if there were cameras or microphones, but this time he seemed too preoccupied to care about anything else.

"Yo Zig what's on your mind?"

"Huh what?"

Zigzag looked up from his work as he searched for the voice who had called his name.

"Ziggy we are in a new part of the camp and you didn't even do your annual search for weird stuff."

"Oh sorry X, I was just thinking?"

As the rest of the boys were finishing with their work they came to listen in on Zigzag and X-ray's conversation."

"Ziggy what were you thinking about?"

"The same thing all of you are thinking about!"

Zigzag looked at everyone with wide eyes while he spoke.

"You mean the dia-"

"Squid shut-up! They might hear you!"

"Ziggy what are you talking about?"

"Them…you know the ones who are always watching!"

Armpit looked annoyed as he jumped onto one of the empty spots on the counter and sat down on it. The counter top looked like it was going to collapse under Armpit's weight.

"Zig I have told you a hundred times no cameras and no microphones!"

"Whatever Armpit."

The doors of the mess hall flew open and tons of hungry angry boys flooded the room. Once they got in the door and got their trays the room was filled with laughter as the entire camp saw D-tent in hair nets and aprons. X-ray sighed.

"Come on guys let's just get this over with."

The line started to move and there was not a single guy who didn't stop to make a comment to at least one of the goofy looking members of D-tent.

"You know Magnet you look kinda pretty in that hair net and apron."

"Shut-up pistol and I'm gonna kill you."

"What's the matter you don't like compliments?"

"No."

"Oh but you look so pretty!"

Zigzag leaned over the counter and wiped his large silver spoon used for serving food all over Pistol's orange jumpsuit.

"Zigzag you're dead!"

"Oh but Pistol, you look so pretty!"

Pistol scowled and went to the next person in line and went to sit down without anything else to say to Zigzag. X-ray nudged Zigzag in the arm and smiled.

"Way to go Zig!"

Zigzag waited until X-ray turned around and then beamed. He always loved it when he got X-ray's approval even though he never showed it.

Once all of the food was served and the last boy in an orange suit went through the line it was d-tent's turn. As they took of their aprons and hair nets they served themselves the same food they had been serving the other boys for the last twenty minutes. Once they had their food they went to the same table they always do and started to eat their food. Just as Magnet was finishing his food and getting ready to leave there was a voice behind him.

"Magnet what do you think you're doing?"

Magnet turned around and found Mr. Sir's ugly face staring back.

"I was leaving…"

"Oh no you aren't!" Mr. Sir turned to face the table where D-tent sat. "You girl scouts still have clean-up. That's part of kitchen duty, now get going!"

Zigzag groaned.

"Isn't it enough that we already served the food? Now we have to clean it up as well?"

Z-ray shrugged.

"I know it sucks, but come on guys let's get this over with."

The boys walked back into the kitchen with their feet dragging. When they got there they found Mr. Sir waiting once again for them with aprons, only this time to the boy's relief no hair nets.

"Soap is over there, next to the towels. We need two washers, three dryers, and the rest putting the dishes away. Now stop staring and starting moving you all know what to do! Frosty don't look at me like you've never done dishes before get moving!"

Reluctantly Frosty turned around and took a towel and started drying dishes that Squid was handing him.

"Man I hate doing dishes!"

"Frosty, shut your trap alright it's not like any of us _want _to be here, we don't have a choice to suck it up and start drying!"

Squid was starting to get angry, but so was Frosty.

"Man I'm sick and tired of people barking orders at me like I am an animal! Frosty do this, frosty do that. Man I will do what I want!"

Frosty threw down his towel and walked out of the kitchen. The rest of D-tent stood watching his figure get smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared around the corner. Squid just snorted and kept washing dishes.

"Stupid like prat! What is he doing leaving us here he needs to do his work just like everyone else. I swear when I get my hands on him I am going to kill him!"

Magnet took Frosty's place as dryer and started wiping the towel all over the dishes until all the water was off of them.

"Man, forget about Frosty he is just being stupid because he has never had to do a day of work in his life and now he is finally realizing that the world does not revolve around him."

Armpit laughed.

"Beautifully stated Squid!"

Back at the tent

Frosty stormed into the tent and sat down on his cot. He was shaking from the adrenaline rush mixed with anger that was pumping through his body. He knew that it was a bad idea to tell of Squid like that, but he was so mad. Everything that Squid had ever done to him had been building up to that point where he finally lost his temper. Sure, all of the guys made fun of his hair, but Squid always has to take it to the next level. As the next twenty minutes passed, Frosty sat on his cot in silence thinking ill thought against Squid.

Once the rest of D-tent finished with the dishes the walked back to the tent. Squid walked with clenched fists that turned his knuckles white as his squeezed tighter with every step he took.

"Man I am gonna kill Frosty!"

"Squid, just chill out for a minute I know it was wrong but there has to be something else goin on with him. It's just not like Frosty to act like that."

Squid just shook his head and glared at X-ray.

"X, why do you always take his side?"

X-ray ignored Squid as the started approaching the tent.

"X-ray what do you mean it isn't like Frosty to act like this? You mean it isn't like Frosty to not take the shit Squid gives him everyday? I'm pissed too, but if I were him I would be ready to kill you guys right about now."

Squid gave a cynical laugh.

"Well maybe if he is lucky I'll beat him to it and then he won't have to feel so guilty."

The tent door flaps flew open and revealed Frosty sitting on his cot looking at his feet. It took only a matter of seconds before the silence was broken by shouts.

"Thanks for all your help with the dishes Frosty!"

Squid nudged Armpit and shook his head. When Armpit gave him a quizzical look Squid lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Armpit let me handle this one."

Armpit shook his head showing that he knew what Squid was talking about. The room fell silent again for only a few moments. Squid started taking slow steps towards Frosty. Magnet could feel his stomach tighten up when Squid passed in front of him. He had seen Squid and Armpit do this too many times to people. They would always mess with their heads a little bit and then go all out and start beating the crap out of them. It was always the same. Squid was always a little cocky in Magnet's opinion but an alright guy if you were on his good side, but once you were on his bad side there was no hope for you. Once Squid hated you, you see an entirely different Squid then the one you once knew. Squid continued to walk slowly, his eyes were focused intently on Frosty.

"So Frosty, what happened in there? I mean everything was going fine and then…" Squid trailed off and looked for a reaction from Frosty. There was none so Squid continued. "I mean we were all doing our fair share of the dishes and working all together to get it done, but then you just had a little self-centered rampage. What happened man?"

Frosty knew what was coming. He like everyone else had seen it too many times. He knew he had three choices he could either start crying and have Squid and the entire camp call him a pussy, he could stand and fight Squid and probably get hurt really badly or even die, or he could try to ignore Squid as long as possible and hope that everything just blew over. Well Frosty knew that he was not the toughest kid in the camp, but he knew that anything was better than having the whole camp calling you a pussy so he took the last option. He showed now response and hoped that Squid would finally forget about it.

When Squid got another no response from Frosty he started to get a little more aggressive with his questioning.

"Did you think that it was cool for you just to leave us and make us do your work too?" Again no response. "Well, basically I just spent an extra ten minutes of my life making up for your shit." Again no response, so Squid tried a new approach. "Frosty you are such a bitch and I am so sick of you thinking that you are better than everyone else and acting like you are just so cool and so tough, well let's see how tough you really are!"

When Squid got yet another no response Squid was so mad that he just lost control. Squid flew through the air and landed on top of Frosty. Fists started flying everywhere and both boys were trying to hit, rip, and scratch any inch of skin they could reach. Clearly Frosty was no match against Squid, but when Frosty's furry was mixed with his temper he started to hold his own. All the built up emotions that were piling on top of each other since the first day Frosty came here were all coming out into the fight.

In most cases the boys watching would have let them fight for a few seconds and then pull them apart to avoid either of them causing any serious injury, but because all the other boys felt betrayed by Frosty as well they let them keep fighting. They knew that if they pulled them apart they would just keep going at it. They continued to watch the tornado of fists and they continued to hear the hurricane of harsh words being thrown at one another, but they didn't so anything to stop it, until finally after a good five minutes X-ray put up a hand and motioned for Zigzag and Armpit to pull them apart.

"Zig, Armpit, come on that's enough come on guys pull em apart."

At first the two boys were reluctant, but they knew better than to disobey X-ray for too long, so using Armpit's weight and Zigzag's strength they reached into the fight and they each pulled out a boy.

Squid came up from the fight with a bloody nose, black eye and a big bruise on his left arm. Frosty on the other hand was not so lucky. Zigzag pulled him out of the pile unconscious and laying limp on the tent floor. When Squid saw what he had done he laughed and spit on the ground.

"Stupid bitch, I knew that he ain't tough. I knew it."

There was a loud thunder of footsteps as Mr. Sir and Mom ran into the tent. They both stop dead in their tracks when they saw Frosty lying unconscious in Zigzag's arms. Mom quickly rushed forwards and starting doing things that made him look professional. He started checking for a pulse looking at Frosty's eyes and other various medical procedures. Mr. Sir just looked all the boys in the eye.

"Alright which one of you girl scout did it?"

Squid stepped forward.

"Frosty thought that it was alright to not to dishes and so I told him that it wasn't."

While Squid was talking Frosty began to wake up, and to Frosty's dismay things were not going to get better anytime soon because as soon as Mr. Sir saw him wake up he rushed over to him and started yelling.

"You don't think you're gonna do the same work as everyone else? You think you're better? Huh? Well you know what you are nothing you are worthless and that is why you're here! Now I think the Warden would like to have a little talk with you!"

Mr. Sir grabbed Frosty's arm and started dragging him towards the small cabin that lay on the other side of camp while Mom gave the boys a lecture on team work.

Frosty's head was burning and his eyes were beginning to blur, but Mr. Sir kept walking and kept pulling Frosty by the arm. Once they reached the cabin he knocked on the door. Frosty was shocked to see the red headed woman that they saw in the room above the stairs at the door. She looked angry that someone had disturbed her.

"Well what is it?"

"Frosty was fighting."

"Well I can see that," She looked at Frosty's bruised and bloody face and body then continued. "But why was he fighting?"

"He thought that he was better than everyone else and he skipped out on dishes when his entire tent was told they had to do a week of kitchen duty."

The red-headed woman nodded her head.

"Thank you, I will take care of this. Frosty…get inside!"

Frosty did as he was told and walked inside the cabin. It was getting darker outside and so it was getting much colder, but even though the boys were given a break from the heat for a few hours the air conditioned cabin felt good on Frosty's tired and sore body.

Once Frosty got farther in the cabin he started to look around as he sat down on the floral print couch. He was shocked to see a bunch of the newspaper clippings they kept seeing in the room above the stairs all over the walls. When the red headed lady that Frosty figured was the warden sat down in front of him in a matching wing chair Frosty's attention was focused on her and not the walls around him.

"So you were fighting and skipping out on kitchen duty?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Frosty would you please go get me that small box from my bed room. It is silver and has a design all over it. It is just on my dresser you can't miss it."

"Sure."

Frosty slowly got up from the couch and walked into the room down the hall. Instantly he saw the silver box sitting on the dresser just like the warden had said. He walked swiftly over to the dresser, but when he picked it up a picture frame was exposed and inside was a picture of the warden and her arm around a boy. Frosty almost dropped the silver box when he recognized the boy in the picture. It was Python. He remembered him from the picture in the file that they found with the bones. Frosty just started until he remembered that the warden was waiting for him so he walked back in to the room and handed her the box.

She opened the box and slowly began to paint her nails while she explained what was special about the nail polish.

"It has rattlesnake venom in it…it is completely harmless when dry. Now I suggest that you don't skip on the kitchen duty for now on and no more fighting!"

The warden reached up and struck Frosty across the face with one hand. Instantly the venom started to sink into the fresh cut and the old ones that were still bleeding from the fight he had just had. He fell to the ground and clutched his face, but the warden had not time for sympathy she just simply opened the door and very politely asked frosty to leave.

Once Frosty was out of the cabin the initial pain started to dull, but it was hardly noticed over Frosty's astonishment. He hurried back to the tent to tell the boys what he just saw.

10 minutes later:

X-ray stood over his cot with his mouth open.

"Are you sure that it was Python?"

Frosty started shaking his head vigorously.

"I am positive I know it was him I remember his face from the picture that was in his file. It was definitely Python!"

"Well if you're sure…then that means that Python and the warden were really close!"

Armpit shrugged.

"No it means that she was his mom."

Everyone turned to face Armpit. Barf Bag looked wide eyed at Armpit.

"Armpit I think that is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say."

X-ray laughed.

"Yah my man Armpit has brains and good looks!"

Armpit smiled and then sat down on his cot and closed his eyes. Apparently having a some-what intelligent thought made Armpit feel worn out.

"So that means that the warden killed her own son! I wonder why she did it."

X-ray sat down on his cot and placed his head in his hands as he thought. Squid shifted on his cot and scratched his head before speaking.

"She said something about why didn't you just tell me. Remember?" They all shook their heads in agreement. "Well then she wanted him to tell her something and he didn't so she killed him. I bet it was something about this Kate lady that everyone seems to be obsessed with."

Frosty nodded.

"You know I bet you're right! She had a bunch of the newspaper clippings and pictures up on the walls of her cabin! I bet it did have something to do with her."

"Shut-up Frosty, stop trying to act like you're smart or something."

Clearly Squid was still pissed about their fight, but Frosty was fine with him just yelling because anything was better than fighting him again.

**So what do you think? Please review and thanks all the people who reviewed you guys rock! If anyone has any ideas let me know I am open to suggestions!**


	10. Barf Bag Bites

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chappy!**

It occurred to Frosty over the next few days that it was not only Squid that was still angry with him. As the days went by Frosty thought that maybe with time the boys would begin to forgive him for leaving them with extra work that one day, but he was wrong. At first it was just stupid things like pushing him, or tripping him as he walked by but after the third day Frosty moved behind Magnet in the water line. He hoped that this was temporary, but after he gave it more thought he realized that he was probably the first person to piss their tent off so badly that they moved him down in the water line.

Normally when you make a move in the water line it is because you have done something to earn your tent mates, or just the leader of your tent's respect. Most people move up a few spaces depending on when people leave and when new people come. It was tradition for the newest member of the tent to be at the end of the line, and then the leader at the front and then the rest filling in depending on how much respect they had from the leader. Frosty couldn't remember a time when someone was moved down a spot. He came to the conclusion that they had almost no respect for him.

There was now only one person who had less respect within the tent and that was Barf Bag, and he probably had more respect, but everyone wanted to be as far away from him incase he started throwing up again. On Barf Bag's first night he got sick and threw up all over his cot and even threw up once on X-ray, and so now he had a permanent spot at the end of the line.

It was not only the campers that were treating Frosty like crap; it was some of the councilors too. Mr. Sir, who normally filled up their canteens during the middle of the day, at the same time they got their lunches, noticed the new arrangement between the boys.

"So, Frosty, what did you do to be put all the way back there by barf bucket?"

Both Frosty and Barf Bag blushed at Mr. Sir's comment and then quickly got their canteens filled and grabbed their lunches and hurried back to digging. Frosty just didn't know if he could take it anymore.

It seemed that the boys had put a pause on their little adventures that they had been having. Not only was kitchen duty still going on, but none of the boys were on speaking terms with Frosty and he seemed to have the next piece of the puzzle. It took a lot of effort for Frosty to avoid the rude comments and gestures being sent his way all the time, so he just spent most of his time in the tent. This gave him a lot of time to think. He thought about what he had seen in the warden's cabin and what it all meant.

It was one particularly hot day and Frosty was lying on his cot in the tent thinking.

_So…If the warden is Python's mom and she killed him…then that means that he had to have a father…but who…no, that isn't important. I wonder why she killed him. She said that she should have told her, but told her what? What did Python know that we don't? _Frosty continued to think as the sun slowly set. He heard the bell ring which signaled dinner. He slowly lifted his tired and sore body and headed for dinner.

After dinner X-ray informed the rest of D-tent that they were going to go play pool. Frosty and Barf Bag knew that this didn't include them and so they stayed in the tent.

_This is ridiculous _Frosty thought to himself _I have been here for over a year and I still don't get any respect. This sucks._

After Frosty finished feeling bad for himself he decided he better just go to bed instead of waiting up to hear about how much fun the pool game was. Frosty fell asleep almost instantly due to the silence in the tent. Barf Bag didn't say a word the entire time he was in the tent with Frosty, although he almost never said anything anymore.

The next morning they followed Mr. Sir to their digging site like always, but when they reached it they saw that they were next to the road. There is only one road that goes in and out of Camp Green Lake and they were digging right by it. At first they tried to ignore the dirt road that pie just in front of their eyes, but then their minds began to wander. They began to think about what was on the other side of that road. The way they saw it was that every road had to go somewhere, but this road was special. What it led to was special.

This road led to girls, and real food, and people who loved you, that road stood for everything that the boys left behind when they came to Camp Green Lake, and it was starting to take an effect on the boys. Most of the time once you got over the first few months of being there you kind of forgot about everything that you left behind, but digging by the road was a reminder. The boys would look up from their holes and look at the road with yearning eyes. Barf Bag was doing this the most frequently. He would look up form his hole straighten up and stare down the long straight road for minutes at a time. X-ray told him to snap out of it, but nothing help.

Right around lunch time Barf Bag's strange behavior took a turn for the worst. He took his eyes off his hole again, but instead of looking at the road he looked at the rattlesnake that was curled up right by his hole. Slowly he got up out of his hole and took of his shoe. He slowly made his way closer to the snake with his exposed foot.

There was a sudden burst of commotion as Zigzag looked up from his hole and saw what was going on. Everyone started yelling at Barf Bag to get away from the snake, but before they could do anything it was too late. A loud yell rang through the camp and Barf Bag winced and fell to the ground and quickly crawled away form the snake that threatened to strike again. Once he reached his hole the rest of the boys rushed over to him, but he soon fainted.

X-ray yelled at Frosty to go get help and despite his tired and sore muscles he took off running towards the camp yelling for someone to help. When he met the councilor of A-tent he was told to get back to digging and that the chopper would be here shortly. He was right within twenty minutes a helicopter came into view. It landed on the road and picked up Barf Bag's immobile body and carried him away to the nearest hospital.

After everyone was finished with their hole they were told that they had to go straight to the normal meeting room for an urgent meeting. Once everyone was there Mom came in with a sad look on his face.

"I know you boys have a lot on your mind with Barf Bag and all, but I have some news. I just got off the phone with the hospital and they said that he was in better condition, but no where close to alright. The nice doctor said that he had gone through some mental problems and that he needed emotional help as well as a number of treatments. We are not to be expecting him to be returning to camp.

Now I thought that maybe we needed to talk about our feelings a little bit. I know this is your free time, but Louis was a member of this family and we just lost him and I think we need to talk about it. Does anyone have anything to say?"

There was silence and it took about five minutes before anyone started to talk. After thirty minutes of talking the general consensus was that it sucked Barf Bag was gone, and that they did miss him.

After the meeting X-ray came up to Frosty and asked if he could talk to him.

"Frosty, I know that we have been a little…mean to you lately, but I want you to know that the way you ran to get help for Barf Bag was pretty cool man. Not everyone would have run in the heat and even though you're sore. We talked and we think that you're pretty alright."

Frosty smiled.

"Thanks X-ray."


	11. Hector and the Treasure

**Oh I finally updated! Thanks everyone who reviewed I really appreciated it! I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

The next day after digging D-tent had another meeting. This one was about Barf Bag, but also about something else.

"So Mom whats the deal with Barf Bag?"

X-ray looked at his feet whenever he talked about Barf Bag. Being the leader of D-tent X-ray took partial responsibility for Barf Bag becoming a "biter," even though it wasn't his entire fault.

"Well Rex, He is going to be put on a kind of probation. We are required to wait one month and see if he will be able to return to camp and if not then we will get a new member added to our team." There was silence as these words sunk in around the circle of folding chairs. "But, on a happier note I have just received a letter from the state saying that our friend Frosty is going to be released tomorrow!"

There was a round of cheers and congratulations thrown Frosty's way, but Frosty's excitement was drowned out by a little disappointment.

_Great, _Frosty thought to himself, _I finally get a little respect and then I have to leave; now that is what you call ironic. I guess I'll never find out what happened to Python though…_

The meeting ended shortly after and the rest of the boys including Frosty went back to the tent and started to talk.

"So frosty what are you going to do first after you get outta this hell hole?"

Frosty shrugged as he sat down on his cot.

"I dunno; probably take a really long shower." Everyone laughed. "Hey you guys I have been thinking." Magnet groaned, but then smiled to let Frosty know he was only joking. "Python's mom we're assuming is the warden…right?" There was a murmur of agreement. "Alright, then that means that there was something in this camp that Python knew about that the warden didn't. Now where is the one place that the warden never goes and never has any idea what goes on?"

There was silence as the boys thought this over. Finally after a few minutes Squid grunted and then laughed.

"The showers."

Zigzag's eyes got wide.

"No Squid, you're wrong, she does know what goes on in the showers…remember the m-i-k-e-r-o-f-o-n-e-s…"

Everyone laughed at Zigzag, but it was unclear weather they were laughing at his paranoia or weather they were laughing at his misspelling microphones. It was probably both because some of the boys probably didn't know how to spell microphone themselves. Once X-ray had finished laughing he began to think out loud.

"The warden knows everything man, are you sure there is one place that she never goes?" Frosty nodded.

"Digging." Everyone's head spun around as Armpit sat in the corner. It has been two times now that Armpit had figured out something before the rest of the tent. This had to be a record. "No guys think about it, we never even knew the warden was a girl until Frosty told us so, and that is because we had never seen her before. She never fills our canteens, she never brings us our meals, and she never comes out when we're digging."

This was true, Squid thought about all the times that they had gotten water and all the times they had been digging and he never saw the warden come near them. Armpit was right Python knew about something that was out on the lake that the warden didn't. But what was it?

X-ray continued to think out loud.

"So what could it be…?"

Frosty was getting tired of waiting for them to get the answer. Although he was patient because he realized that they, unlike him, had not had a few weeks of the silent treatment that gave him nothing, but time to think.

"Come on you guys why do you think we're digging holes?" Frosty looked at them all before continuing. "We're looking for something, but the question is what?"

For the next half hour they contemplated the various things they could be looking for, but none of them seemed reliable. It wasn't until Zigzag pulled the picture of kissing Kate back out of his pocket that they finally made some progress.

"Hey you guys remember this picture and what it said on the back?" Zigzag flipped the picture over and began to read:

_Katherine Anne Barlow- 1905_

_When the lake is gone and dried you will search_

_You will look for something that is not there_

_It is right under your nose you just have to see_

_In the water were he died it lies with me._

_You will look one hundred years_

_Many will die and shed tears_

_You might as well stop looking now_

_It does not belong to you and never will be_

_I wish you good luck,_

_K.B._

"See we're looking for something that is with Kissing Kate. And it says we will have to search for 100 years. Look at the date Katherine Anne Barlow-1905; it is 2005 right now that means that it has been 100 years!"

X-ray shook his head as he took the picture from Zigzag and quickly read it again in his head.

"No man, it is weird enough that we're buying into all this already, but now you think we are here to fulfill some kind of twisted prophecy?"

Zigzag shrugged.

"I dunno, why not?"

X-ray just raised and lowered one shoulder and then sat back down on his cot. Meanwhile Frosty had been thinking and finally came to a conclusion.

"You know what I think?" Frosty said with a smile.

"What?" Everyone replied at once.

"I think that we need to go up the stairs one more time."

Everyone looked at each other and then began to smile. As much as they hated Frosty as few days ago, they were really glad that they were speaking to him again.

Once it had gotten dark and everyone else went asleep they quietly slipped out of the tent and made their way to the staircase. From experience they had gotten much more efficient at sneaking out of the tent after hours. Within five minutes they were at the top of the staircase and Squid was picking the lock. Once they were inside the first room they headed right for the bookcase moved it a little and went up the stair case that was now exposed. They quickly reached the top of the stairs and went into the second room that they had visited two other times. Frosty led the way to the dresser drawers that had all the news paper clippings and pictures.

"You guys look for anything that will give us the legend of Kissing Kate Barlow. We need to know what we're looking for. You know incase the legend gives us specifics."

Everyone followed Frosty's orders and spread out looking for anything that might help.

After an hour of searching Magnet finally held up a book titled _Bandits, Robbers, and others of the 18th century_ and motioned for everyone to come and see it. He showed them the picture that was on the corresponding page. It was a drawing of the same redheaded lady they have been seeing all over the place. Magnet took a deep breath and started to read:

Katherine Anne Barlow was born in 1885 and began her life as a schoolteacher in Green Lake Texas, but what started as a small, quiet, and peaceful town as was soon at the mercy of this young woman. Legend says that she turned bad because of a fight she had with the sheriff over a relationship she was having with an African-American man. This of course was illegal at the time. Regardless of what the argument was about Kate shot the sheriff and gave him a kiss. There was a lip print mark left where her lips had been and she took up the name "Kissing Kate Barlow."

For the next ten years Kissing Kate robbed every bank, estate, and train from Houston to outer parts of what is now California. No one survived an attack from Kate and her band of loyal followers, except one man Stanley Yelnats. After being stranded in the desert for forty days he was finally found, but his mental heath was unstable so there are no clear conclusions from any interview with the man.

Shortly after Yelnat's rescue Kate was found dead by an old boat in the middle of what use to be her home town. She died of a fatal lizard bite. It is said that before she passed away she buried all of her treasure in the lake bed and never told anyone where it was. Kate died in 1905.

Magnet looked up from the book.

"We're looking for treasure…"

His voice trailed off as they heard the sound of voices coming from the camp below. From the sound of it B-ten had decided to vandalize yet another building in the camp and all the councilors had been woken up to try to stop the commotion. They quickly left the building and went back to their tent.

The next morning a big yellow bus was waiting for Frosty as soon as they woke up. Quickly Frosty packed everything he had into his backpack and said good-bye to the rest of D-tent. He promised to write to them and they promised to keep him filled in on what was happening with the Kate Barlow situation. Once they said good-bye Frosty stepped into the bus and disappeared into the mountain of swirling dust.

Only a few hours later D-tent saw a similar looking bus coming back into camp. This had to be Frosty's replacement. They quickly finished digging so they could meet the new camper. For the first time they all got finished at the same time, and walked back to camp together. As they were walking X-ray decided that they needed to set some rules.

"Alright guys I have been thinking and I decided that we can't tell this new guy about what is going on. Now that we know that treasure is involved we can't tell anyone, not to mention he might turn out to be a sell-out or spy for the warden. So we can not talk about it around him and if you do, you're gonna be sorry…alright?"

Everyone agreed. They had decided the might before that if they found the treasure they were going to split it equally between themselves and even Barf Bag because he had helped them, even though he was gone now.

When they got into the tent they saw Mom waiting for them. Standing next to him was a small black boy with messy hair. Mom called him Hector.

"Introduce yourselves to Hector…like gentlemen."

They all introduced themselves and gave him the annual new person cold shoulder. It was tradition at Camp Green Lake to be mean to the new kid, until they had a nickname. It was also tradition to ask the new kid a ton of questions and make them feel uncomfortable. It was Zigzag's turn.

"So Hector, what are you in for?"

Hector looked at Zigzag and said nothing.

"Well?"

Once again there was silence.

"Do you ever talk?"

Hector just stood there and said nothing. Soon Zigzag was bored and went to the wreck room and left Hector alone in the tent still sitting in silence.


	12. Zero

**Short chapter, but I promise I will update soon!**

"Man I'm telling you there is something weird about this new guy."

Everyone just stared at Zigzag a while as they thought this over.

"Zig, you always think that there is something weird about the new guys."

Zigzag shook his head."

"X, I really mean it this time!"

Squid stood up and walked across the tent and then sat down on his cot.

"You know Zigzag has a point. I read this guy's file. I mean first of all he has the weirdest name ever! Zeroni! Who has a last name like Zeroni!"

Armpit turned around and looked at everyone with wide eyes. Everyone instantly began to feel worried because every time he got this look in his face it meant he had been thinking…and that was never a good sign.

"What is it pit?" X-ray asked cautiously.

"You guys I just figured something out!" Everyone groaned. "No wait a minute remember the map thing that mom showed us that one day during the meeting? Zeroni was the name of one of the houses!"

Everyone was shocked. This was now the third time in a row that Armpit had not only said something intelligent, but also relevant to the topic. This had to be a record.

"Armpit, you're really starting to scare me." Everyone nodded as they agreed with X-ray. "I mean you have been doing a whole lot of thinking lately…and I dunno if you know it's healthy…"

Armpit shrugged.

"It's not fault that I now have better ideas than you."

Armpit joined in laughing with everyone as X-ray looked slightly hurt, but then joined in as well. No matter how smart Armpit was being, X-ray still had good ideas and everyone knew that. Finally they got tired of talking and went to meet Mom in the meeting room for their meeting they always had when a new member of the "team" came.

Zigzag was walking slowly next to Squid. Squid kicked some dirt as the meeting room approached.

"Man I hate these meetings. It is always the same. Mom gets all retarded and like all happy and is like well hello! And how is everyone? I am so excited to introduce our new member to our team! I hope you all have been nice to him and have been acting like gentlemen!"

A few people laughed, but a few just kept walking. They all hated these meetings and they were still a little guilty for what happened to Barf Bag. The door swung open and Mom was waiting for them inside the room.

"Well Hello, and how is everyone? I am so excited to introduce you guys to our new team member! I hope you all have been acting like gentlemen around him."

This time everyone laughed as they filed into the room leaving a confused Mom in the doorway. As they took their usual seats they looked at the new kid, something was different about him. He was not the same as all the others in the way that they always looked so nervous and looked like all they wanted to do was go home. He was so dead, it was like if you would have touched him he never would have even noticed. This was starting to freak Zigzag out. This deadness was the same quality that had freaked him out earlier in the day. Everyone went silent as soon as the meeting began.

"Everyone this is Hector Zeroni, as I'm sure you all remember. Hector, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

There was silence. Squid exchanged a glance with Magnet. Neither one of them really believed Zigzag when he said that the new kid never talked, but they guessed he was right about him, he was a weird dude. Mom on the other hand was not convinced. He started giving Hector a lecture about being shy, and how there was no need for it here.

"We are all family here, right guys?"

X-ray laughed.

"Mom, if we're a family, then we are the most fucked up family that I have ever met."

Everyone laughed, but Mom looked appalled.

"Rex, we do not use the "f" word around here. There is no need for such profanity is that clear?"

"Whatever"

"Good, now Hector…how do you like being here so far?" Once again there was silence. Finally Mom took the hint and decided to take anew approach. "Hector, these meetings are for your benefit, and you do need to participate in them. It is required. Now, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Hector shrugged, and once again said nothing. Mom was getting angry.

"Boys, I think it is alright if you leave for tonight." All members of D-tent got up to leave. "Except you Hector."

Everyone except Hector left the meeting room, and when they left they knew that Hector was in trouble. If there was anything that made Mom really mad, it was not participating in meetings. That made him so pissed he was kinda scary. The boys got back to the tent early and decided that a game of pool was in order. Once they got there they decided to play the kids from C-tent.

"So X-ray what is up with that new kid from your tent? Does he ever talk?"

X-ray shook his head as he took his shot.

"No way Jazz, he hasn't said a thing since he got here."

The bigger boy from C-tent just raised and lowered one shoulder as he passed one of the two remaining pool sticks to his friend Mitch. Mitch, was much taller than Jazz and unlike Jazz he had bright blond hair and he was slender. Jazz and Mitch were almost exact opposites in their appearance.

"Well, some of the guys tried to talk to him, you know just scare him a little bit. Well he didn't do anything. He didn't flinch or anything when we were messing with him. He is just weird…he is like nothing…I mean he's there like zero percent of the time."

Mitch nodded.

"Yah a real zero..."

Everyone agreed with Mitch. There was something weird about Hector. X-ray looked up from the pool table and looked at Mitch.

"What did you say…boys I think we have ourselves a nickname for Mr. Zeroni…"


	13. Behind the library

**Yay another chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed! And yes to answer everyone's question I am going to continue the story. I'm actually gonna keep going until a little after they leave camp green lake. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm totally open for any ideas you guys might have. Oh and don't worry I don't own anything but frosty. Please review! **

They walked back into the tent and saw Hector sitting on his cot looking up at the ceiling. The boys walked by Hectors cot casually and not so subtly brought up his new nickname. X-ray, like always was the first one to introduce a new nickname.

"Hey Zero, whatchya doin?"

Zero kept his eyes on the tent ceiling. At first they thought he didn't know that they were talking to him, but they soon realized that once again they were being ignored, so Zigzag, who found this lack of conversation most insulting started being a little more aggressive.

"So Zero, why don't you ever talk?" By now Hector knew they were talking to him. "Zero I was talking to you! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Or no she was probably a hooker or something, so she was never around to teach you any. Well, I would be willing to help you out on that one…when someone talks to you, you answer!"

Zigzag started to move closer to Zero, but was stopped by Squid. He quietly whispered in his ear.

"Zig, just stop it isn't worth it. Clearly this kid is just stupid, so don't rub it on ok?"

Zigzag brushed off Squid, but luckily turned in the other direction and sat down on his cot glaring at Zero. Within five minutes Zero got up from his cot and walked out of the tent. Armpit yelled after him.

"Hey Yo Zero, look out for the yellow spotted lizards!"

Once Zero had left X-ray got a very business like look on his face. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and spread it out on the floor as the rest of D-tent gathered around him. Magnet smiled when he saw what the piece of paper was.

"X-ray, this is the map that Mom showed us that one day. Someone has been doing a little borrowing…"

X-ray smiled.

"Yah Magnet, I thought I would take a little bit out of your book and borrow his map. But anyways, you guys look you were right Zeroni is the name of one of the houses that are here in the camp. Look it is the house that the library is built next to. You know the one all by its self in kinda the middle of no where."

X-ray pointed out the house. It said Zeroni on it in big letters, but then next to it in smaller letters it said library. The library was where they got their shovels every morning before digging.

"Well, at least this will be an easy one to get into."

X-ray shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Think about it, the shovels are really the only thing we have for weapons around here, so if the councilors had even half a brain they would be keeping a very close eye on the shovels. And because this house is built next to the shovels, that means that this would have a close eye on it too."

Squid nodded.

"So what did you have in mind another distraction?"

"Yah, that was just what I was thinking, but here is the thing we need to go tonight. So I'm going to try my best to get some of the other guys to start a distraction and then we can go tonight."

"X, what do you mean we need to go tonight? Por que?"

"Magnet, we have to go tonight before Zero suspects anything and before he gets to know us. It just makes sense to go tonight."

Magnet nodded to show that he agreed. X-ray quickly rolled the map back up and put it back in his pocket before he walked out of the tent to go find someone to create a distraction.

X-ray got back about twenty minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Guys its all set. But the only problem is I couldn't tell them what I really needed the distraction for, so I didn't give them a real location. Hopefully they will cause the distraction on the other side of the camp. Now all we have to do is wait for the signal. After five minutes Armpit looked up at X-ray.

"X, whats the sig-"

But before he could finish there was a loud crash coming from somewhere in the camp. X-ray laughed.

"That's the signal; I guess they just couldn't wait any long before they started ruining stuff."

Quietly they walked out of the tent and followed X-ray until he stopped abruptly.

"Fuck!"

"What is it X-ray?"

"They started those buildings on fire, and they're right across from the library. Oh well maybe we can just sneak by undetected."

X-ray sank into the shadows and everyone followed closely behind. They slipped in front of the door staying mostly hidden. Squid came forward and picked the lock and soon the door flew open. They slipped inside one by one.

When they walked inside they were dumbstruck by the amount of things in the room. There were blood red drapes on the window and the small room was taken up by a large round table with a large orb sitting in the middle. Squid walked over to the table and sat down.

"Dude, is this a crystal ball? Come over here and get your fortune read by Squid!"

Armpit laughed and ran over to the table and sat down.

"I wanna get my fortune read by Squid!"

Squid looked into the orb and smiled.

"I'm sorry to say that you are going to have a very, very lonely life Armpit…"

Armpit frowned and kicked Squid under the table.

"Off! Armpit I'm sorry but the crystal balls don't lie!"

"Whatever Squid."

Armpit got up from the table and decided that getting his fortune read by Squid wasn't fun anymore so he walked over to small chest that was sitting on the mantle. He picked it up and looked inside. There were a few rings and other various jewelry. He set it back down and walked into the other small room that was the only other room in the building. It was a bedroom.

Magnet who was already sitting on the bed looking at a book motioned for Armpit to come and sit down next to him on the bed.

"Armpit look at all of this stuff. Whoever lived here must of thought that they were a witch or something. Look at all these spells."

Armpit took the book from Magnet and started flipping through the pages. The pages were worn and old, but there was one page that stuck out. Armpit stopped and read the page:

_If only if only the woodpecker sighs_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky_

_While the wolf waits below hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the moon if only if only_

"This page is different."

Armpit handed the book to Magnet.

"Yah Pit you're right it looks like it was translated into English and then put back into the book."

They showed the book to everyone else, but they decided that it wasn't important so they put the book back where it was found and went back to the tent. When they got back they found Zero sitting on his cot on his back looking at the ceiling. No one said anything to him, but they were all wondering the same thing. How was he related to the gypsy woman?

The next morning as they were digging the same thing was on their minds, including Zero.

_If only if only the woodpecker signs_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky_

_While the wolf waits below hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the moon if only if only_

Zero played the words in his head over and over. He thought about his mother.

_I wonder why she left…it must have been me. It's my entire fault. It was too much for her to handle…I mean having a kid and all…_

When the water truck came Mr. Pendancki came out to fill everyone's canteen. Zero took his place at the end of the line and by the time Mom got to him Zero was greeted by a huge fake smile.

"Hector how is your first day digging? Got blisters?"

Zero just shrugged and took his canteen and returned to his hole.

"You know you can't stay silent forever Hector, I bet one day you'll open up to us!"

Zero just tuned Mom out and continued to think about his mother.

_I wonder if she looks like me._

Zero tried to picture his mother, but it had been so long since she last saw him that he no longer knew what she really looked like, or what he had made up in his head. He began to get tight in his chest. This always happened when he was thinking about his mother. He looked up sun, and then started digging faster. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and all he wanted to do was get done digging so he could go and be alone. By the time Mr. Sir came by with the lunches Zero was almost done.

Twenty minutes after everyone finished eating Zero headed back to camp. Everyone was in awe that he was done so quickly after his first hole. Once he was gone it left the rest of the boys free to talk about the night before.

"We need to talk to the amigo and find out what his story is and how he is related to that lady."

X-ray put down his shovel "I dunno, what do you guys think?"

Everyone just shrugged. After twenty minutes they got no where, but they did decide that they needed to know a little more about Hector Zeroni.


	14. The Plan is Formed

**Alright it has been a while since I updated! Thanks for the reviews and just to answer some, the library was built right in front of this building. They are touching. I hope you like this chapter!**

"Alright you guys, you all know the plan?" X-ray looked at the rest of his tent-mates in the eye.

They all nodded and followed X-ray into the tent.

"So, Zero how was your first day of digging?" Zero continued to stare at the ceiling like he always did. This was starting to grow on the others and they had begun to ignore Zero and his strange habits, but X-ray was not going to take silence as an answer. "Zero, I know that we have been a little mean to you lately and I was just wondering if that was the reason that you don't talk to us."

Squid nodded and put a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Yah Zero we feel real bad about how we have been treating you." Squid tried really hard to not start laughing after he said this but he contained himself. "So, Zero what do your parents do?"

Zero rolled over on his cot and glared at the tent wall. Squid gave a worried look at X-ray and he just shook his head and sighed as he slowly turned his back and started to walk out of the tent.

"Come on guys; let's go play some pool or something."

The rest of the boys followed X-ray out of the tent and into the wreck room. They challenged the boys from A-tent to a game of pool and tried to forget their frustration that followed every time they tried to talk to Zero.

The game got off to a slow start until Squid hit four solid balls in one shot. Soon there was a crowd surrounding the pool table. The game went on for nearly an hour and it was looking grim for D-tent, but then Squid once again made an amazing shot shooting the remaining three solid balls in, leaving two striped balls and the eight ball. It was Magnet's turn and although he had never been the best pool player he was doing well that night and shot the eight ball in making D-tent the winners. Ash, an incredibly large and scary boy from A-tent was so mad that he took one of the two pool sticks and broke it over a boy from C-tent's head.

Once they cleaned up the mess they went back to the tent to find it empty. Zigzag looked around and scratched his head.

"Where is Zero?"

There was silence.

"I dunno, but I think we need a new approach to getting some information on Zero." X-ray looked at everyone. "You agree?"

Squid nodded his head.

"Yah man c'mon lets go."

Everyone sat down on their cots and looked at one another. Magnet's face was blank, as well as his mind. He had no idea what they were going to do to get information on Zero. As he looked around at everyone else it seemed they didn't have a clue either, including X-ray. This worried Magnet, because he knew that if X-ray didn't come up with anything they were screwed. But then to his surprise Zigzag said something useful.

"Mom is really good with computers right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, then I bet he has one we could use to find something out about him. You know tap into the files and see what it says about him."

Squid shook his head.

"No man I already read his file and it didn't really say anything about him, well, nothing useful."

Zigzag looked at his feet as he thought this over. Then he suddenly looked up and met Squid's stare with a smile.

"Squid! Did his file say anything about his parent's name?"

Squid shook his head.

"No man, sorry, it didn't say anything about his parents."

Zigzag's eyes fell to the floor once again, but this time Armpit's eyes were magically lifted from his feet with the thought of a good idea.

"You guys you guy!" Everyone looked at Armpit and was a little uneasy to see him excited. Normally this meant he was going to hit someone, or vandalize something. "We know Zero's real name…right?"

Squid laughed out loud.

"Armpit, tell us something useful. I mean saying we know his real name is like telling us you smell. I mean its common knowledge. I remember it was something weird like Zer-"

X-ray held up a hand and stopped Squid mid-sentence.

"Squid shut-up for a minute. Armpit, keep going. What were you going to say?"

Armpit smiled and gave a small glace at Squid. Squid just glowered and mumbled something under his breath while Armpit began to speak again.

"Well as I was saying." He paused again to clear his throat and look at Squid just to rub in the fact that he was just shot-down by X-ray. "ahh hem…as I was saying, we know Zero's real name right…so why cant we just online search that. And if we know his last name then we know the last name of one of his parents and if we find the right one then we can find out about his family and find out if he is related to that crazy witch lady."

X-ray looked at Armpit with wide eyes. Squid continued to mumble under his breath and glare at the wooden floor boards that had been worn down by all the years they had been walked on by tired dragging feet.

"Armpit, why didn't anyone else think of that? Man you are turning out to be a real thinking ya know that Armpit?" Armpit just beamed. "Alright so we are going to have to get our hands on a computer and we are going to have to figure out that we are going to do, so it does not take very long. Now I think it would be best if we organize a plan and make it fast so that we get done before Zero gets back."

They quickly began to devise a plan and it consisted of many stages and each member of the tent was involved in some way. Once they were finished they had a plan that was not exactly flawless, but it was quite a good plan. X-ray went over the details in his head one more time as they all climbed into bed later that evening.

_Alright stage one: I get to talking with mom and figure out how we access the state files from our computer here _

_Stage two: The information is passed to Magnet so he can figure out his own game plan for getting in there and getting out as fast as he can_

_Stage three: Squid breaks into the record room and reads Zero's file one more time and writes down anything that may be important to us later, and searches for any previous Zeroni family member that may have been at Camp Green Lake and passes that information onto Magnet, so his search can be the most precise and accurate, not to mention quick as possible._

_Stage four: Magnet breaks into Mom's office and hacks into the computer, while Armpit waits guard and if necessary creates a distraction while Magnet finishes up his search _

_Stage five: We return to the tent and analyze_

_Not a bad plan if you ask me. Sure there are four stages and there is plenty room for error, but at least we tried to think of everything that could go wrong and try to think of ways to avoid it. That is why this plan is going to take around a week to entirely execute. _

Stage one:

X-ray walked up to Mom and forced a big confident smile to spread across his face. When mom noticed X-ray was there he turned around with an equally cheese confident smile, only this one was genuine.

"Why Rex, what brings you to my office?"

X-ray looked around with worried eyes and said in a voice that was so quite mom had to strain his ears to hear anything.

"Mom, I have come here to discuss my future as a good member of society."

Mom's face light up instantly. He always told the boys if they ever needed to talk about anything never hesitate to approach him, because that is what he was there for, to mold them into ideal citizens.

"Why Rex, sit down sit down!" Mom walked quickly to the door of his office and shut it. "So what exactly do you want to talk about?"

X-ray put on a somber face, but inside he was beaming. He was so pleased that Mom had fallen for the whole thing. He glanced up at Mom and saw him looking close to combustion with joy.

"Well mom, the thing is I have been here a long time and I was just wondering how long I had before I was returned to society? I know it has been a while and I just don't remember how much time I have to serve. I was also wondering if there was a state file or something on me because I want to know what it says about me. You know so I can reflect on it before I return and become a functioning citizen."

Mom turned around in his chair and logged into his computer. X-ray looked at the password mom typed in. jpend60. X-ray embedded that password into his head. Soon Mom was into the state files. X-ray jumped around the desk and stood next to mom. He tried his best to look excited.

"Whoa Mom, that was fast how did ya do that?"

Mom looked at X-ray and then smiled.

"I didn't know you were interested in computers."

X-ray smiled.

"I'm not, but that was so fast and it was really neat! I was just wondering how you did that. Wow mom you are really good with computers!"

Mom smiled and even blushed a little, which freaked X-ray out.

"Oh Rex it was nothing, all I did was make sure I'm connected to the internet and then open up this folder from there you just open this link, type in the name of whatever person you want and there you go we have state files!"

"That's amazing!"

Once they had accessed X-ray file they had a meeting about X-ray was going to straighten up his life once he returned home, and it turns out that he still has seven months left at camp.

Within a half hour X-ray left Mom's office with a smile, a head full of information, and a pocket full of candy that Mom had given him. Except for acting like a good little boy and listening to a twenty minute lecture on turning his life around his part of the plan was not bad at all. He quickly returned to the tent to tell Magnet how to access the state files.

Once all the boys were in the tent Squid pulled out a small folded up piece of paper with scribbles written all over it.

"Here I got everything I could write on here."

"Good job Squid, alright now let's make a list of possible search topics and things for Magnet."

For the remainder of the afternoon they sat on the tent floor, ate X-ray's candy and came up with possible search topics that would give Magnet some information about Zero and his family. Once the dinner bell rang X-ray had an idea.

"You guys tonight we need to get back into that house. Now that we kinda know what we're looking for it would be easier. We need to look for any connection that she might have with kissing Kate! But we can't all go or else Zero will get suspicious. So I think that me, Squid, and Magnet should go because they are the ones that need all the information they can get. Is that cool?"

Everyone agreed as they walked together to dinner in the mess hall. They ate in silence and returned to the tent quickly. After a little talking they went to sleep and once they though Zero was sleeping Magnet, Squid, and X-ray slipped out of the tent and headed for the room behind the library.


	15. The Warden's Fishy Past

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like my story! Lemon sour you asked for more Python and I hooked you up! Sorry this is an extremely long chapter! But you have to read the whole thing because it's really important! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

X-ray, Magnet and Squid slipped into the entrance and started to look around quickly. Magnet went into the bedroom to look around while Squid headed to the bookcase and X-ray went through all the cupboards and drawers he could find. At first they found nothing of any use or importance, but then after twenty minutes of endless searching Squid brushed his hands over a small hand made book. For a minute it looked a lot like Sam the onion man's diary. Squid ran his hands over the worn leather that the thick strands of mule hair that kept the book together, he slowly opened the front cover and began to read.

_William Anderson- _Love potion- gave her only son

_Angela Smith- _Luck- gave her home

Turning the pages and looking them over Squid thought that this was something of value so he brought it to X-ray attention.

"Hey X-ray come and look at this. It's a list of like everyone the crazy bitch ever helped with her voodoo shit."

X-ray emerged half covered in dust with a smile on his face.

"Way to go Squid! Alright now finish looking through the bookcase and then look in that book for any name that might be helpful…actually just put it in your pocket for now and we'll all look at it later."

"Cool."

Squid turned his back on X-ray and kept searching the bookcase for anything else that might be useful.

Meanwhile Magnet was in the bed room and going through the closet. He, unlike Squid who left everything unturned and messy, was careful not to disturb anything and if he had to move anything he was sure to put it back in its original place. After being a thief for so long he had learned to be very careful not to leave anything out of place. He looked at the old clothes and had a hard time not laughing when he imagined what this lady must have looked like.

_This lady really was a crazy bitch; Squid was right when he gave her that name. _

Magnet pushed the clothes to either side of the closet and revealed a tall chest. Slowly he tried to open it, but then found it was locked. He went into the main room and found fork. He bent all of the prongs except for one down and used the remaining prong to pick the lock on the old wooden chest. He effortlessly moved the fork from either end of the lock back and forth until it sprung open. Magnet lifted the top of the chest open and looked inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight that he put in there just in case. He turned it on and the dim light was just enough for Magnet to make out what was inside.

There was about three-fourths papers filled with incantations that Magnet could not make out and then there were various voodoo items. There was a necklace that seemed to have real life animal parts on it and then a staff that was old and worn just like the chest it was contained in. He searched through everything, but didn't find anything he thought was important so he closed the chest and placed the lock back on and left.

Magnet wiped some of the dust off from his orange jump suit as he walked into the main room where Squid and X-ray were still looking.

"Alright X, I didn't find anything. How about you guys?"

X-ray got up and wiped his glasses clean.

"I haven't found anything yet, but I still have a little left, but Squid found this book that has all the names of the people this lady helped. And are you sure you didn't find anything?"

Magnet shrugged.

"Well I found this chest in the closet, but there wasn't anything important."

X-ray sighed and coughed a little from all the dust that was in the drawers he was searching.

"Magnet we're not quite done yet, so can you look again? We don't wanna miss anything. Try looking for something that will tell us about this lady and how she is related to Zero."

Magnet turned on his heel and mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever, but I think I would a found it the first time."

Magnet walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. He looked underneath and turned his flashlight back on. He looked all around and found nothing. He walked over to the large rocking chair and looked at it. He decided not to sit down because it would probably break. So he just spun it around and looked at it.

_This is stupid. I don't know why X-ray thinks he can just tell me what to do. What he doesn't think that I have eyes? He is the one that is basically blind. _

As Magnet looked at the back he saw that one of the arms of the chair had something carved in it. It said:

_I have been waiting for days to be carried up the mountain_

_You said you would return but I am losing faith_

_Love was what you wanted and luck is what you'll lose_

_And your family will be cursed if you don't choose _

_To come back for me_

_Everything will be barren and dry _

_And your family for eternity will wish they would die_

Magnet looked at the other arm of the chair and saw there were carvings on it too. Now he has beginning to wish that he had looked at the chair the first time he was in here instead of disregarding it as a worthless piece of furniture.

_You have not returned so I have no choice_

_I will use the power of my voice_

_To cast the curse upon you and those of your line_

_Until what was promised is mine_

_Carry me up the mountain and you will see_

_That your family will be freed from me_

_I have no more time to wait_

_So while I am in eternal rest you must deal with fate _

Magnet ran into the other room and swallowed his pride and told X-ray to come and see what he had found.

"X, what do you think it means?"

X-ray cleaned his glasses again and read the carvings again before making any decisions about its meaning.

"Well, clearly this lady put a curse on this guy… but why? X-ray pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote what it said on the arms of the rocking chair. We'll save it and see what the other guys have to say. I think me and Squid are done so if you're finished we should probably get going."

Magnet nodded and he followed X-ray back into the main room and then back to the tent. When they got back they found the rest of the guys pretending to sleep and when X-ray walked in Zigzag sat up, but X-ray just shook his head signaling not to say anything. The three boys quietly undressed and got into bed.

The next day after Zero had finished digging way before everyone else X-ray found this to be the perfect time to bring up what they had found the night before. So he quickly told them what happened and asked them what they thought. And although they were still shocked the boys were getting a little use to Armpit having something intelligent to say.

"Well why the carvings on the chair said that she was going into "eternal rest" so obviously she died. So just look at the last name in the book Squid found and find out who the last people she helped was and what it says about him and then we can figure out who is cursed and why."

Everyone turned to Armpit and stared. This was starting to get scary. Armpit was actually saying something intelligent in complete sentences and in complete grammatical sense. After regaining his senses X-ray smiled and told Squid to get the book out of his pocket. Squid nodded and took out the small book. One by one the boys jumped out of their holes and gathered around Squid and the book.

"Hmm well it looks like the last person she helped was Elya Yelnats. It says Elya Yelnats and it says he wanted love of Myra Manke and he gave his word to help Madame Zeroni regain her strength. So he is the one that was cursed. He must have no helped her up the mountain and so his family is cursed."

Magnet screwed up his face in thought and mumbled a few words in Spanish then asked Squid to look through the book and see if Elya or Myra had come to see this lady before. Squid began looking through the pages and then stopped on one.

"Here we go! Myra Manke! It says that she wanted Beauty and she gave her brains. So this chick must have been hot."

"Yah but she was stupid as hell." Zigzag laughed at his own comment. "What about this Elya guy? Has he been to see her any other times?"

Squid continued to look through the book's pages.

"Mmm doesn't look like it…"Squid stopped abruptly and looked at Zigzag. "Zig; do you remember what Python's last name was?"

"Yah it was Walker. Why?"

Squid's eyes got wide and he beckoned everyone to get closer.

"Look at this! Trout Walker! Do you think he is related to Python?"

"I dunno but what did he want?"

"It says he wanted wealth and power. He wanted total control of everything. But it says he gave up the ability to have one son everyone one hundred years, and only one descendent per generation. Maybe we should be following his family. If he is related to Python it wouldn't be hard to find out because there was only one descendent per generation. And if I've counted right Python would have been one hundred years since Trout."

X-ray smiled.

"Boys I think I have yet another plan…"

Armpit and Squid walked up to the Warden's cabin and knocked on the door. Inside their stomachs were twisting and turning and they both felt nauseous. You never upset the warden, everyone knew that and right now both of them were treading on very thin ice. The tall red headed woman answered the door and her face fell when she saw it was only a few campers. She looked annoyed.

"Well what do you want?"

Squid took a deep breath.

"Excuse me ma'am but we were wondering if you needed help with anything. We were instructed to come and see if you needed anything cleaned or organized or anything done for you."

The warden sighed.

"Was this Mr. Sir's idea?" Armpit nodded. "When is that man going to learn? Oh well yah I guess I have a few thing you two could do. I need one of you to wash my car so gestured to an older looking white car. I also need my cabin organized the last dust storm knocked some of the book of their shelves. Now which one of you would like to wash my car?"

Armpit raised his hand half way. The warden nodded and pointed to where the hose was and Armpit got to work.

"And as for you come with me…"

The Warden showed Squid where the book case was and se showed him the stack of book lying next to it. She told him to touch nothing but these books. She crossed the room and sat down on the couch and continued working on a puzzle.

"So, it's Squid right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"So tell me Squid what did you do to be sent to my cabin?"

"Well me and Armpit-"

"Armpit and I"

"..Right…Armpit and I were just standing around acting a little strange, but we weren't up to anything we were just acting a little strange for our amusement. We were just a little bored it all."

"I see and then Mr. Sir told you to come here?"

The Warden turned around and raised one eye brow.

"Yes Ma'am he asked us why we were acting so strange and when we said we were bored then he said we should come by here and ask if you had anything you needed us to do. You know give us something to do that was productive instead of random bumbling and such."

Squid picked up a book and set it on the bookcase. He continued to place them in descending height on the large bookcase while the Warden continued to interrogate him.

"So Squid you are in D-tent is that right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Squid was getting more and more nervous. He had no idea where the Warden was going with this conversation. He thought that she would just ignore him like X-ray said.

"Well Squid there have been a series of random disappearances in your tent. Do you know what I am talking about? The councilors will be doing their night check and sometimes your entire tent will be missing."

Squid's stomach dropped. He had to think of something quick.

"Yes I know what you're talking about. We went to the kitchen that one time to see if we could get some food. It was stupid really."

The Warden continued to do her puzzle, but started to take more interest in Squid.

"But there has been more than one occasion."

"Well I can only recall two times. The second was a poker game in another tent and so we were all there, but then we left when he heard the councilors doing their check."

The warden got up from her couch and walked over to Squid. He began to get more nervous with every step she took.

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap! I made her mad! Shit!_

"But don't the campers just want to go to bed after a long day of using your strong muscles?" The warden reached over and gentle felt Squid's arm. Squid pretended as if nothing had happened and continued to put book away as he continued his conversation.

"Well ma'am normally we do, but sometimes it is nice to have something to do that's different. The truth is after spending a day in the hot sun all of the productivity and mental aptitude is lost and a lot of the boys just like to do something that does not require them to apply mental potency or physical strength, like poker."

Squid took a deep breath. His head hurt from using so many large words. He was not entirely sure what they all meant, but he was doing that X-ray had told him to do. He said that the warden was impressed with intelligence and manors. And it was clear to Squid why because after having to spend years with idiots like Mr. Sir and Mom it was probably really nice to hear something that sounded some what intelligent. Squid took a glace at the Warden out of the corner of his eye as he reached for another book. She looked shocked, but soon recovered and reached out for Squid again. She touched his arm in a motherly way.

"Wow that is quite the vocabulary you have, I am very impressed. But why are you here instead of studying or pursuing an academic career?"

Squid had to hold his breath in order not to laugh. No one had ever called him intelligent let alone said he should be pursuing an academic career.

"I was never much of a student."

The Warden gave a small 'oh' and as Squid reached for another book his eyes were caught by its beautiful design. It seemed to sparkle in the sun light that was pouring through the window. He looked at it for a moment, but the Warden noticed his hesitance to put the book on the shelf.

"Do you like that book?"

"Yes ma'am"

"It is my family bible. It has my entire decedent line. It also has everyone's means of death although I must say it has not been updated with accurate death and birth dates in a long time. I keep it because it is pretty now instead of serving a real purpose."

_Jackpot!_

Squid instantly started thinking of ways to get a look at the book. He could think of nothing so he just placed the book on the shelf and hoped the Warden would leave so he could look at the book. He looked out the window and saw Armpit. It then occurred to him that he had a backup! Armpit! He looked out the window and made eye contact with him signaling to get the Warden out of the cabin so he could do something. Then without any warning water started spraying onto the window and knocked a stain glass ornament off the window and shattering on the porch below.

"What the Hell is your friend doing out there?"

The Warden ran from the room and out the door. She walked over to Armpit and started to talk to him in a harsh voice. Squid took full advantage of this opportunity to look through Walker family bible. He opened to the front page and found a family time line. There at the top was Abigail Walker and two generations below there was Trout Walker and then three more generations down was Lou Walker. Then underneath her name was Christopher Reid Walker. Squid glanced at the time line again and saw that ever since Trout there had only been one male descendent and there was only one child per generation.

Squid could hear the voice from out side getting louder and closer. He quickly put the book back on the shelf and hurried and put back all of the other books. When the warden finally emerged into the cabin once again she looked angry, but then saw Squid and she smiled.

"It seems that your friend had a little trouble with the hose and gout my house all wet and broke my ornament. Oh look you are finished! Well then maybe you can go outside and finish washing my car while your friend Armpit cleans my porch?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Squid exited the cabin quickly and walked over to the car and finished washing all of the soap from the exterior and got done at the same time as Armpit. They walked back to the tent together.

"You mean to tell me that Python and Trout Walker are related and the Warden is also related to Trout?"

"Yup I saw it. It was all in the family bible thing she had."

"Squid you're amazing!"

X-ray smiled and placed a hand on Squid's shoulder and the other hand on Armpit's shoulder.

"Both of you are amazing! Good work. Now all we have to figure out is the connection between Python and Zero…if there is any."


	16. The Holes Begin To Be Filled

**I just a crazy day of ignoring homework and working on my fan fiction! I was kinda of running out of ideas, but then I just got a blast of them and so I've been writing for a few hours! I hope you like this chapter! And yes there is more Python in this chapter! Let me know if you have any ideas for the rest of the story and thanks for reviewing!**

"Well we know that one connection between them is the crazy lady. Well if we assume that they are part of the same family."

Zigzag looked at X-ray and then rolled his eyes.

"Duh they're a part of the same family. They have the same last name!"

This time X-ray rolled his eyes.

"Zigzag there are a lot of people that have the same last name, but they are not related."

Squid joined in on their conversation.

"Well how many other Zeroni families do we know?"

X-ray nodded.

"Squid you're right it's a very uncommon name. Alright well I think right now going through with 'the plan' is as important as ever. We need to know more about Zero. So Magnet I think tonight is a good night to break into Mom's office. I know we said we would wait, but I think we have waited long enough. Now let's go to dinner."

After dinner they waited once again for Zero to go to sleep. They had not seen much of him and it seemed that he was almost never in the tent. If the boys were not terrified that he would find out what they were doing they would have been suspicious of Zero, but their own fear kept them afraid to ask questions. Late that night Armpit and Magnet rushed to Mom's office broke in and a few seconds later he was busy at work accessing any information about Zero.

When he found the file on Hector Zeroni he found it surprisingly small. So he searched only the last name Zeroni and found some other family members. Magnet quickly printed all of this information out and then suddenly had an idea. He searched for Python and when he found his file he printed that one as well. He quickly searched for a family tree but nothing came up. When Magnet was satisfied with his information he grabbed everything and headed back towards the tent. Armpit was following close behind asking questions, but magnet just told him to be quite and not to draw any attention to them.

Magnet and Armpit returned to the tent only fifteen minutes after they had left leaving everyone is awe of Magnet's skills. They all got into bed and went to sleep.

Once Zero was finished the boys from D-tent found this again to be the most productive time to talk about what they had found out. Now that stages one through four had been executed there was only one thing left, analysis. Magnet pulled all of the papers out of his pocket and thought to himself.

_We are so lucky that these nasty ass jump suits have such big pockets or else we would be in trouble. _

Alright so when I looked up info about Zero I also looked up info on Python. It says that his wear about are unknown, and he is thought to have run away from this camp and disappeared. Well boys as we all know there is no such thing as disappearing, you either run away and start a new life, or you're dead. But back to Zero. It says that he is a ward of the state. That means that he was living on the streets and didn't have a home. It also says that the wear abouts of his mother are unknown and she is thought to be dead. But then I searched just the name Zeroni I think I came up with her. She too has disappeared and is thought to be living on the streets. But it says Zero's family is based right here in Texas, and has been living here for years.

X-ray smiled.

"Nice work Magnet, you did well. Good idea thinking of looking up Python while you were in there, but that doesn't tell us a lot."

"Wait X, there was more about Python! It says that this camp is owned by the Walker family, and the state pays the warden to let them use her property to run this camp. It said that it has always been in the family's control. That means that Trout controlled it back when it was a real city. That is what he wanted complete control of."

X-ray looked a little surprised, but also a little confused.

"Magnet what does that mean?"

"Well X-ray I'm not sure."

Squid looked up from his hole with wide eyes.

"It means that when Trout wanted something and he didn't get it he went crazy!"

Zigzag started laughing hysterically.

"Squid how did you get that from what Magnet just said. And you all said I was crazy! Well I think Squidy over here is just as crazy as me, but also smoking a little something, something if you know what I mean!" Squid shot Zigzag a death glare and Zigzag instantly stopped laughing. "Erm…I mean good call Squid making that connection."

Zigzag lowered his head and continued to dig his hole.

"No when I was looking at the family bible it had next to the family member's name the way they died. Well, Trout died in an insane asylum."

Magnet started rapidly flipping through lose pieces of paper and finally found something.

"Here is says on Python's file that his family has had a history of weird behavior. After his relative Trout was found insane in the desert he was transported to an insane asylum and continued to talk about Kate and what was rightfully his. Although it is not determined what this meant or who Kate was it shows the link to Christopher's delinquent behavior."

Armpit raised one eyebrow.

"You got all of this from a state file?"

Magnet nodded.

"You can get everything from the state file! I accessed counseling reports on Python before he was sent here and that's what I'm reading from. See he had months of counseling."

Squid jumped out of his hole.

"Yah just like I was saying Trout went crazy because he gave up almost everything to gain complete power and then he didn't get Kate and so he went crazy."

Zigzag looked up from his hole.

"Those people that Sam was talking about in his diary that was coming after him, do you think it was Trout?"

X-ray gave a small yell and then started talking quickly.

"Yes! It was him remember Sam kept referring to him as Mr. Trout? Because he kissed kissing Kate Barlow! It all makes sense and he got mad and killed Sam! Then when Kate didn't marry him she became an out law and then he went crazy because he didn't have control over love!"

Everyone started talking at once asking questions. Squid was talking about everything else he remember from Sam's diary while Armpit asked how that applied to what they were talking about, while Magnet was rapidly speaking Spanish words that no one but him could understand.

Once they all calmed down they hurried and finished digging their holes and returned to the tent to find Zero lying on his cot staring at the ceiling. They had gotten use to him not being in the tent ever so they were surprised to see him in there. They all greeted him, but he said nothing.

The boys returned to the tent after digging and were informed that they were going to have a meeting with Mom tonight after dinner.

The meeting started with Mom's usual big fake grin.

"Alright boys I have things I need to do so this is going to be a short meeting, but if any of you ever need to talk my door is always open." Mom winked at X-ray. "Now I have received a call from the hospital and Louis will not be returning so tomorrow we are going to get a new member added to our team. Now if anyone does not have anything else to say I should get going. Good night!"

The boys walked out of the meeting room and into the tent. Once they all sat down and started talking about normal things, like girls Zero got up and left the tent. They had hoped that this would work and it did. As soon as they were sure that no one was listening they started talking about everything.

"Alright guys so this is what we know so far…"

X-ray began to list of everything they knew.

1. Kissing Kate Barlow had a treasure

2. Python is the son of the warden and was killed by her because he did not tell her about the treasure

3. Trout Walker is related to Python and the warden and loved Kate Barlow but when he didn't get his way he went crazy

4. Kate and Sam kissed, Sam died and Kate became an outlaw

5. No one knows where the treasure is

6. Elya Yelnat's family was put under a curse by Madame Zeroni and Zero is most likely related to her because their family is based here and that's a very uncommon last name

7. The Yelnats family is in debt to the Zeroni family, and it is not clear if the curse is carried over…meaning if one Yelnats tries to lift the curse by doing whatever he needs to if it will work

"Did I leave anything else out?" The boys shook their head. "Alright then where do we go from here?"


	17. Stanley

**Alright I finally updated, I know it's been a little while, but I've had exams and I had to study! Believe me I would much rather be updating! Anyways I'm avoiding my biology exam, so I'm gonna update! Just to let you all know I don't own anything, except my O.C. I also have a little ways to go on this story so don't worry there are still a few chapters left! **

The dust rose over the large barren land that separated the boys in D-tent and the large dirty school bus that was approaching. All the boys recognized it; it was the same bus that had carried all of them to Camp Green Lake. The bus was the one thing that the boys hated, but loved at the same time. Sure without the bus the boys would have been transported by some other means of transportation, but at the time the bus just seemed like the enemy. This same dirty colored bus however was also their ride back home and away from Camp Green Lake.

One by one the hidden boys stopped digging and peered around their dirt piles looking at the bus. They looked and wondered who might be on that bus. Their minds wandered to the last time they were on the bus. They had been so naive to think that everything was going to be alright and that maybe this place wouldn't be so bad. They were wrong. They watched as the bus trailed a large dust cloud that threatened to swallow anyone who came close to it. But then one by the tired and aggravated faces frowned and the boys returned to their holes.

The bus started to slow down as the approached the camp. The remaining boys wished they were there to "greet" the new camper as he got off the bus. It was a tradition to welcome the new camper with a lot of death threats, rude hand gestures, and threatening words. Magnet watched the bus slow down even more and eventually come to a stop. He looked at Zigzag. They were both almost finished with their holes. They hurried up and quickly got out of their hole started on the long walk back to camp.

Meanwhile as the bus stop all of the boys gathered around. It was hard to see the bus now because the dust cloud had covered it. Some of the boys were standing, while others were hanging off from the banisters that went around the old buildings in the town. They all thought about who would get off that bus. As the dust cloud settled the doors swung open. Instantly there was an outcry of violent words, and threats.

First the guard got off the bus followed by a large boy with mud colored hair. He was about 5'9 and was bigger than Armpit. As soon as the boy stepped off the bus he made his first mistake.

_Mistake number one _Squid though to himself. _I wonder how long this one is gonna last… one week, maybe two._

The boy got off the bus, stopped looked around, and then looked scared. You never look scared at Camp Green Lake. Once you show a sign of weakness you are done for.

The boy followed the guard away from the bus and into Mr. Sir's office for the usual abuse and scare before he was let loose (at least that is what Mr. Sir called it.) Squid Armpit, and X-ray all turned they backs on the large school bus and went to fill their canteens. They had just got back from digging and they wanted a shower, but they also did not want to miss meeting their new tent member, so the shower was going to have to wait.

About a half hour later the boys saw two distant figures in the rising heat out on the lake.

"Just in time!" X-ray pointed to Magnet and Zigzag. "And look here come Mom, alright boys lets go meet this pansy and get it over with."

X-ray turned on his heel and walked toward their tent. Armpit and Squid followed. As they moved closer Squid could see the boy, and in Squid's mind he was already making another mistake.

_Mistake number two…fraternizing with the enemy. _

Squid thought that Mom was not someone you should talk to unless you were told to do so, or obligated to talk to him. This new kid already looked like he was having a full blown conversation with Mom. As they approached X-ray called out to mom.

"Hey Mom, who's the Neanderthal?"

Mom smiled and placed a hand on the new kid's shoulder.

"This is Stanley!"

Armpit looked at his feet and then looked up.

"So what's happening with Barf Bag?"

Mom's smile faded.

"Oh Louis won't be returning he's still in the hospital."

Armpit already knew the answer to this question, but he thought he would show this Stanley kid that they liked Barf Bag and that he was not going to be coming around here looking for any friends because he wasn't going to find any.

"Stanley, meet Rex, Alan, and Theodore."

"Yo! My name is X-ray and that's Squid and that's Armpit."

Squid laughed and thought he would mock this suck-up and see if he noticed.

"Yup and he's mom!"

Squid almost hit himself when he heard what came out of his mouth. If Armpit and X-ray weren't trying to intimidate this new kid they would have laughed. Mom turned to explain how they all have their nicknames but he calls them by their real names.

"Theodore, why don't you show Stanley here his cot?"

Armpit looked at X-ray and got approval so he turned around and walked into the tent and showed Stanley his cot.

Stanley looked like he was about ready to gag when he saw the large stain on his cot. Squid frowned.

_Mistake number three, never been displeased with what you get at camp._

Magnet and Zigzag walked into the tent behind Squid and introduced themselves. Magnet was somewhat polite because he had been new not too long ago and still remembered how scared he was when he first came here. Zigzag however started acting like his crazy old self.

Mom crossed the tent and placed his hands on Zero's head.

"And this is Zero, say hello to Stanley Zero. Do you know why they call his Zero?" Mom batted Zero's head playfully. "because there is nothing going on in his stupid little head."

The rest of the boys began to undress and get read for a shower while Zigzag began to warn Stanley about the lizard, but he was quickly stopped by Mom who told Stanley that Armpit was his mentor.

Squid's P.O.V

We stepped outside to go take our showers leaving Stanley alone in the tent. X-ray Armpit, Magnet and I were the first to take our showers. Zigzag had to wait because there were only four stalls available. Once we finished our showers we went over and sat down on the stairs of the old building across from the showers and next to the wreck room. As Zigzag was finishing with his shower I saw Stanley walking quickly towards us. I was not the only one either, Armpit pointed and laughed at the way Stanley walked.

"It looks like someone put a shovel up his ass don't it?"

We all laughed because that was a very accurate observation. This Stanley kid did walk as if someone had stuck a rather large and hard object up his ass; he also walked way too quickly. Mistake number four, you never do anything quickly at Camp Green Lake.

As Stanley approached this red baseball cap bobbed as he walked up and down. He looked as if he was bouncing. Once he came up to us he walked straight up to Armpit and once again looked really scared.

"Hey Theodore, is there any place where I can fill my canteen?"

Mistake number five, never, and I mean never call Armpit by his real name!

Armpit quickly stood up and grabbed Stanley around the neck and forced Stanley's face into his armpit.

"You know he smells that!"

As Stanley tried to escape Armpit's grasp he was quickly thrown to the ground. When he hit the ground there was a loud thud. Armpit hovered over Stanley and glowered.

"The names Armpit! There's a water spigot over there."

Armpit gestured towards the shower wall. Stanley quickly got up and walked a little more slowly towards the shower wall he called back over his shoulder.

"Thanks Armpit!"


	18. Caveman and The Lump

**Happy holidays everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

_I don't know what Stanley's problem is. He has only been here one day and he has already made more mistakes than I have my entire time at Camp Green Lake. I have already given up counting his mistakes, because I lost track somewhere around eleven. He has called Armpit by his real name, tried to befriend Mom, and acted like a complete ass. Maybe this kid is just retarded. Who knows? _

Squid walked with his fellow tent members to the meeting room. Whenever a new member was added to their "team" they had to meet and get to know him better. Squid however, had preconceived notions of what Stanley was about and who he was.

Today during dinner Stanley was asked what he was in for. He said that he had stolen Clyde "Sweet feet" Livingston's shoes. According to Squid this kid was clearly suffering from some kind of disorder. Squid's mind wandered to Maple Junior High's guidance councilor. Squid had spent many hours in her office when he was attending Maple Junior High. He remembered one time when they discussed certain disorders and she tried to diagnosis Squid with every disorder possible. Other than this certain meeting Squid liked Ms. Stevenson. He thought she was a little hot and this was the only reason he continued to see her on a regular basis. She was the only person that knew about his mother.

Squid shook his head and tried to stop thinking about Ms. Stevenson's perfect smile and body and tried to think about the information she had bee feeding him about disorders. He remembered one called antisocial personality disorder. The symptoms included irresponsibility, disregard of the law, constant lying, aggressive behavior, lack of remorse for harming others. Now, Stanley might be liar, but he was nothing close to tough and would probably never hurt anyone. This sounded like Armpit more than Stanley.

As Squid entered the meeting room he walked towards his usual chair, but when he got there found another body occupying his chair. It was Stanley.

_Mistake number…well…another mistake for Stanley. _

"This is my chair."

Grunted Squid as he took his eyes off his shoes and looked right into Stanley's eyes.

"Oh, Sorry Squid. Here you can sit here if you want."

Stanley quickly got up and moved to another chair that was empty. This use to be Barf Bag's chair, but since Stanley was taking his spot that meant he was now entitled to Barf Bag's chair.

Squid sat down in his chair thinking again about all the mistakes that Stanley had made since he first came to camp this morning.

"Good evening boys!" Mom entered the room with an extra bounce in his step. "How is everyone, and how is Mr. Yelnats?"

Squid looked up.

_Did he just say Yelnats? Wasn't that the name of one of the houses in the old Green Lake town? _

He looked at X-ray who gave him a surprised look.

_He must be thinking the same thing._

The rest of the meeting was pretty standard. Each boy was allowed to ask Stanley one question, and only one. They asked their usual questions, Magnet asked about animals like always and he was asked why he was there, even though they already knew the answer to that question. Once the meeting was over they walked back to the tent. Zero was in front and Stanley followed him. The rest of the boys stayed behind and started talking in whispers.

"Did you hear his last name? Yelnats wasn't that the name of one of the houses in the old town?"

Zigzag's eyes were wide as he asked this.

"Yah Zig, you're right, that was one of the names of the houses in the old town."

"X, what are we going to do about it?"

X-ray walked even slower increasing the distance between Stanley and Zero.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do; we're going to get to know him. Not treat him really any better than we would treat any other new kid, but we might just stop our treatment a little bit sooner. We get to know him, and then he begins to trust us and then he will tell us anything. This kid is clearly a loser and will do anything we tell him to because he is afraid of us."

Armpit nodded.

"Can I still rough him up a little bit?"

Everyone laughed and Magnet placed a hand on Armpit's shoulder.

"Armpit, why are you so excited about touching him?"

Armpit blushed.

"I have just been waiting to be someone's mentor so I can kick their ass a little bit. I can't help it you guys, you know I like to beat on smaller kids just because."

_Yep, antisocial disorder is definitely Armpit. _

X-ray smiled.

"Armpit, you can still 'rough his up a little bit,' but just don't go too long because we are going to have to get hi to trust us. Now come on, we should get back to the tent before he suspects us."

The next morning

Everyone assembled in front of the library and got their shovels. This is where Stanley made yet, another mistake. He took X-ray's shovel. The night before X-ray had given Squid and Magnet the job of getting to know Stanley and Armpit and Zigzag the job of making Stanley's life hell. Sure Squid and Magnet were going to have a little fun with the new kid, but they were not supposed to be too hard on him. So when he took X-ray's shovel and X-ray quickly grabbed it out of his hands and pushing him Squid explained that it was shorter than all the other shovels.

"Smaller shovel, smaller hole."

Stanley looked at Squid with a stupid expression, but Squid ignored it as he handed him a new shovel and Magnet told him to come with him and he would show him where he was digging.

"Thanks guys!"

When Stanley said this Squid almost felt good about himself, but then he remembered they were only doing this because they were told to. But for a moment he was taken aback by Stanley's desperation for any kind of friendship. Squid knew this was another mistake, but he thought it was sad that he was so scared and actually thought that he and Magnet were his friends.

Later on the lake the water truck came with food. Stanley struggled to get out of his hole so Magnet went over and helped him out. When Squid turned around he saw that Stanley's soft and fleshy hands were ripped open by the massive amounts of blisters that he had covering his hands. Squid flinched inside as he looked at the mess that was Stanley's hands. They reminded him of his first few weeks at Camp. But then as quickly as he began to feel bad for Stanley he removed the though from his mind and forgot about the entire thing.

After they were done digging for the day they returned to the camp leaving only Magnet and Stanley still digging. Magnet retuned shortly after and then almost an hour later Stanley stumbled back into the camp. He walked into the tent covered in dirt and blood from his blisters that were still aching on his tired and sore hands. He flopped onto his cot and fell asleep. The boys contemplated doing something to him while he slept, but decided that he had been through enough and would let him sleep…for a little while at least.

Stanley woke up with a start and tried to remember what his dream had been about, but could not remember. He looked around the tent and found it empty. He lifted his massive and sore body and drug it over to his crate where he grabbed his towel and his clean pair of clothes and jump suit. He slumped and used all the energy he had to take himself over to the other side of the camp where the showers were. He put in the shower token and instantly cold water rushed over his body.

For the first time since he arrived at Camp Green Lake Stanley was in heaven. He reached for the soap but never made it because he didn't have the energy to lift it so he just let the cold water run over his tired and aching body. After four minutes the shower shut off and Stanley grunted as his reached over the side of the shower and got his clean pair of clothes and towel. He quickly dried off and changed into the fresh clothes. He then returned to the tent only for a second before turning around and going into the wreck room.

When he got there he saw Squid, Armpit, X-ray and another boy playing pool. He saw Zigzag watching T.V and Magnet sitting on the couch. Magnet smiled and moved over indicating that Stanley should sit next to him. Stanley slowly moved his feet over towards the couch and tripped over another pair of feet and knocked over the stereo that was playing backstreet boys.

"Watch it."

A large lump grunted from the chair. Given Stanley's state of pain and great exhaustion he decided he had had enough of this.

"You watch it."

"What did you say to me!"

The lump jumped up from the chair and began to beat on Stanley. Stanley, had never been a fighter, he had always been the victim. He even was picked on by kids much smaller than him at his school back home, but this time Stanley used his weight to his advantage and used his entire body to throw one large punch that landed in the lump's stomach. He doubled over and began coughing. Stanley was in shock and did not react when the lump spun around and once again started beating on Stanley, but soon they were being forced apart by Squid, Armpit, and X-ray.

"Look, if we start fighting the warden will come down hard on all of us. Just chill Caveman."

_Caveman, well that kid sure does look like he belongs in a cave. _Stanley thought to himself.

X-ray led Stanley over to the pool table where the rest of D-tent was waiting for him. He leaned against the table and received a slap on the back from Squid.  
"No one messes with the Caveman."

Stanley was shocked. Clearly he had lost that fight, so why did they sound so happy. It was as if he was caveman, but that couldn't be. Once you acquire a nickname it means that you are respected, and that was not the case around here for Stanley. But when the dinner bell rang they all began calling him Caveman. He must be Caveman, Stanley smiled to himself as he thought about his punch that landed in the Lump's stomach and how he doubled over coughing. He followed the rest of the boys out of the wreck room trying to hide his smile, but inside he was beaming.


	19. But Why Caveman?

**Alright a lot of you wanted me to expand on how Stanley got his nickname, well hopefully this chapter will explain. It was my mistake for not fully explaining. It was too preoccupied on their evil plan to get close to him just to use him. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! **

Armpit walked into the dinning hall and stepped behind X-ray.

"Hey X-ray."

"Yah Armpit, what do you want?"

They both reached for their trays and stood and waited for their green beans.

"Well I know that giving Caveman a nickname was all part of the plan, but why Caveman?"

X-ray smiled as he looked down at the green much that high resembled baby food and continued on to the brown mush that also resembled baby food.

"Because I knew he belonged in a cave from the first time I saw him." Noticing Armpit's blank stare he continued. "Remember when I first saw him I and I knew that he was a Neanderthal?"

"Yah"

Armpit glowered at the brown paste that was thrown onto his plate by an angry camper. He tried to identify some of the objects in the mush, but gave up it was impossible to even make a guess at what some of them were.

"Well, he fights like a caveman, he walks like a caveman, and he doesn't know anything about anything. He is basically a caveman."

"What do you mean he doesn't know anything about anything?"

The two boys came to a halt as one of the other campers was getting into a fight with the camper handing out bread. Apparently he thought that he disserved more bread than everyone else.

"Damn Armpit, do I have to explain everything to you?"

X-ray looked a head and shook his head in disgust.

_Some people just don't know when to quit._

"Alright, so how many mistakes do you think the Caveman has done since he first came to camp?"

Armpit shrugged.

"I dunno, hundreds, thousands."

"Exactly, thousands, he even made the ultimate mistake of calling you by your other name even when we made it very clear we wanted to be called by _real _name. Now, have you seen the way he walks? I believe Zigzag said it was something like a bobbing turtle with a stick up his ass. He doesn't walk up straight like a real person, but he is hunched over practically dragging his knuckles like a caveman."

Armpit nodded his head.

"Oh, now I get it. And when he fights it seems like he doesn't know anything about fighting he just throws his weight around."

"Now you're getting it!" The two boys began to move in line as the crazy boy was drug out of the dinning hall by Mr. Sir and the head councilor of A-tent. "It looked to me like he just took all his weight made his hand into a fist and just threw all his weight into it. Well as we all know that is a complete waste of energy, unless you're so big that you knock him out with one punch."

Armpit beamed.

"X-ray you're right. Now if someone like me were to do what he did I would knock them out with the first punch."

"Not just knock em out Pit, you would kill em."

Armpit smiled as he reached the end of the line and got his bread. He looked up at the boy passing it out and saw a red hand print on his face. Sometime while Armpit and X-ray were talking the boy had been bitch slapped by the other boy in their feeble attempt to fight. There was only one problem there was a large counter separating the two. So nothing really happened except for one bitch slap.

Armpit glanced over his shoulder and laughed as his saw the Caveman over his shoulder. Their eyes met and caveman smiled. Armpit felt his face turn into a smile, but he quickly stopped it.

_What am I doing? It wasn't my job to be nice to him._

So instead Armpit just shook his head and turned back around. He turned around and followed X-ray to their table and sat down. A few minutes later Caveman reached the table and sat down between Zigzag and Magnet. He looked a little nervous like always, but now that he had a nickname that meant that the boys had to back off a little bit. This mad Armpit a little sad, he loved messing with caveman because he was so easy to mess with.

The boys still didn't believe that Caveman had stolen sweet Feet's shoes, so they continued to try to get him to tell the truth about why he really was at Camp Green Lake. Squid squirmed a little in his spot on the bench and then found a comfortable spot and began to question Caveman again.

"So what did you say you did to get in here?"

Caveman sighed and put down his spoon.

"You guys I told you, I stole Clyde Livingston's shoes."

Magnet smiled.

"Yah and how'd you get em? He's like the fastest guy in the Majors right?"

Squid nodded.

"Yup the only guy to hit three triples in one game."

Caveman began to protest, but was interrupted by Zero.

"Did they have red Xs on them?"

Everyone stop talking and laughed and a few dropped their spoons. Armpit's mouth was left hanging open for a moment. Squid was astonished.

"You got Zero to talk!"

Armpit's mouth closed for a moment, and then reopened.

"What else can you do Zero!"

Caveman looked at Zero with wide eyes.

_How did he know about the shoes and what they looked like? Maybe he saw him wearing them on T.V or something. I hear that he had a popular ad for the shoes. That must have been it. I wouldn't know, my family never could afford a TV._

"Yah they did."

Zero nodded and then went back to eating leaving everyone dumbfounded. Well, almost everyone. Instantly Magnet looked up from his tray of green and brown crap.

"Holy shit!"

He began talking rapidly in Spanish and no one could understand him. He quickly ate all of his food and motioned to Zigzag to do the same. He followed suit and soon the two of them were rushing back to the tent.

"Magnet what is it?"

Zigzag's eyes were wide with that paranoid stare he often had.

"Zig, remember when we went into that old lady's house and Squid had that book that had every patient that she had ever helped in there? Well Squid gave it to you to keep to safe. Do you still have it?"

"Yah, I put it in here…"

"Well hurry and go get it before Zero or the Caveman comes back!"

Zigzag got it and handed it over to Magnet. Magnet began flipping through the pages and finally landed on one. Here Elya Yelnats. It says Elya Yelnats and it says he wanted love of Myra Manke and he gave his word to help Madame Zeroni regain her strength. So he is the one that was cursed. He must have no helped her up the mountain and so his family is cursed. You see this lady's last name was Zeroni, and that's Zero's last name, and the Caveman's last name is Yelnats. Well remember on the back of that picture it said that you would search one hundred years and never find the treasure, well it has been one hundred years. Can't you see? The caveman has to carry Zero up the mountain to lift the curse!"

Zigzag looked at Magnet like he was insane.

"Magnet, how did you get that the Caveman has to carry Zero up a mountain to then we get treasure?"

Magnet shrugged.

"I don't know, but I bet the answer is out there."

The rest of the boys entered the tent. X-ray gave them a questioning look, but Magnet shook his head signaling that Zero and Stanley couldn't hear what he wanted to say. X-ray nodded and then told everyone they best get going to bed. Everyone listened even though none of them, except for Caveman, were tired.

Later that evening while everyone was asleep Magnet and X-ray slipped out into the darkness of their tent and Magnet quickly filled in X-ray about everything he had discovered a few hours before. X-ray was stunned.


	20. They're Connected!

**Sorry it took so long to update! Please review this new chapter and then I promise I will update sooner! **

"Magnet you're crazy!"

"X, I'm telling you the truth! You have to believe me!"

X-ray looked at Magnet's face. The concerned look on his face left small wrinkles in his forehead. The darkness that surrounded them made the lines on his face stand out even more. X-ray sighed.

"I don't know Magnet; you are asking me to believe that the Caveman has to carry Zero up a mountain? What mountain? How do u know it has been one hundred years, and how do we know that this lady really meant everything that she said and wrote down in that book? Look, I want to believe everything that you're telling me, but I just don't think all the pieces of the puzzle are matching up yet. Just give it time Magnet."

X-ray placed a hand on Magnet's shoulder and left it there for a moment before turning around on his heel and walking back into the tent. Magnet sat down on the steps in front of the tent and thought for a moment before returning back into the tent to find X-ray sound asleep.

_What does he mean the pieces don't fit together? I think they all fit together! Maybe he needs to get his glasses checked!_

Magnet quietly undressed and got under the covers of his cot. He rolled over and looked at Caveman and Zero.

_There is something here that is just too perfect to be a coincident. _

The next morning the boys got up and got their shovels, breakfast, and canteens and went digging like they always did. They finished in the usual order; first Zero then Armpit with quid close behind followed by X-ray and then Magnet who was always last until Caveman came. When all of the boys were back in camp Mom came walking towards them. He had a certain bounce in his step that made the boys want to run for cover. They all turned and walked in different directions quickly when they saw him coming, but to his dismay X-ray was stopped by Mom and was told that there was going to be a meeting tonight after dinner in the usual spot.

A few hours later the large room that contained 8 chairs in a semicircle was filled with grumbling boys. Mom was waiting for their arrival in the chair that was at the apex of the semicircle. Everyone sat down and waited for this cruel and unusual form of punishment to be over with.

"Alright boys now since we have all been together for a while I thought that we should have a meeting about what we are going to do once we are released from Camp Green Lake."

_I hate it when he says we! _Zigzag thought to himself. _It's as if he is the one that is leaving, not us. Sometimes I wish he was the one leaving so that I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore._

"I thought that it would be a good idea to go around the circle and say what we want to be when we grow up; Rex why don't we start with you?"

"Alright" X-ray grumbled. "I don't know what I want to be. Maybe a scientist or something, I don't really care."

Mom looked offended.

"Now Rex, is that anyway to talk about your future? Saying you don't care is like saying you don't want to live? Now that kind of attitude is what is going to land you right back here on your tush."

X-ray rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Look I just don't want to have to do anything that has to do with digging more holes…a'ight?"

"Does anyone have any suggestions for Rex?"

They talked for the next fifteen minutes about what X-ray could be but never really decided on something so they moved on to Caveman.

"So you're a big shot now? You got a nickname? Well let me tell you something Caveman, you are here on account of one person, and do u know who that person is?"

"Yah, my dirty-no good-rotten-pig stealing- great-great-grandfather."

Everyone burst into laughter and Magnet shot a glance at X-ray that said 'I told you that they were connected!' but X-ray didn't do anything but laugh.


	21. Skuz

**Thanks for the reviews, and as you all requested…it's getting better! Haha review and then I'll update!**

Magnet reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash light. As he turned the bottom the ground around his feet was instantly illuminated, but he quickly turned it back off at the sound of X-ray's voice.

"Magnet, turn that off do you want someone to see us?" X-ray snatched the flashlight out of Magnet's hands and stuffed it down his own pocket. "Honestly I ask you to do one thing and you even screw that one up!"

"Sorry X-ray I was just making sure that it worked!"

"Yea, whatever." X-ray rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of the large building. "You know Magnet, you better be on to something, because I don't want to lose another night of sleep over nothing!"

X-ray raised one hand and motioned towards Squid. Instantly the rest of the boys parted and let Squid through. There was a large lock on the door and as soon as Squid got his hands on the lock and he pulled out his toothpick and got to work within seconds it was opened. Taking a moment to admire his speed and skills Squid looked at the open lock before gently removing it from the door being careful not to make any sound. He placed the lock next to the door in a shadow and slowly opened the large wooden and dusty doors.

"You know why they put a lock on here don't you?"

Armpit smiled as he kicked the lock on the ground.

"Yah Pit, it was put there to make sure campers can't get in."

Squid smiled as he walked through the door. As soon as he saw the familiar wallpaper and wooden floor that had one piece missing memories of that night came back to him. Slowly the boys made their way across the floor and to the bottom of an old stair case that had the banister that was threatening to fall over at any moment. The carvings in it were amazing, but were worn down by the millions of pairs of hands that had run over the banister. Zigzag smiled when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

_This is where it all began_. He thought to himself. Slowly he walked up the steps that led to the top. Squid who had already picked that lock and was in the next room had left the door open for Zigzag. Zigzag stepped into the room he looked around at all the covered furnishings that were scattered around the room in various places. He walked over to the book case and helped Squid carefully lower it revealing the other door way.

Quickly, but quietly all of the boys walked up the stairs and walked over to the chest and sprang it open. Armpit reached in and pulled out the bones and once again handed them to Magnet.

"Here."

Magnet winced.

"Toma!" Magnet said in an exasperated tone under his breath as he took the bones in his arms. He tried his hardest not to look at the bones as he grasped them close to his body being careful not to drop any. Soon X-ray was standing in the crate and pulling things out. At the very bottom he pulled out a piece of paper and as he unfolded it stepped out of the chest and sat down on the floor.

"You guys look! It looks like a map or something!"

Squid leaned over X-ray shoulders to examine the old and fragile piece of paper more closely.

"Doesn't that look a lot like the one that Mom had? Remember?"

Armpit nodded his head.

"Yah and look it looks like whoever had this map was crossing them off."

"Crossing what off?"

Magnet asked as he was tilting on one leg trying to get a better look at the map, but failing due to the large pile of human bones that were in his arms.

"The buildings!"

X-ray smiled.

"Armpit, you know I never thought you would have had it in you! I never thought I would be saying this, you you're a genius!"

X-ray motioned for the boys to get closer and started mumbling random things under his breath until he shouted very loudly.

"That's it!"

Everyone looked confused, but had learned that when X-ray figured something out the best thing to do was wait because he was going to explain it soon.

"Look Python knew something we don't! Or maybe he knew just as much as we do, but he had the advantage of working alone and there for being less noticeable! He had a systematic way to going through all the old buildings and marking off which ones he had been through and look! He has things scribbled all over this map! He must have written something down from each place! Thank you Python!"

X-ray quickly stood up and spun around.

"Here Magnet, let me takes those from you!"

He reached over and took all the bones out of Magnet's arms and placed them neatly on the orange jumpsuit in the chest.

"Thanks X."

"No Magnet, thank you! You know I'm still not convinced that this whole thing is connected to your mountain theory, but this was your idea to return to this place to see if he had over looked something! I am surrounded by Einsteins! Now, let's look and see what good 'ol Python wrote down."

Magnet sat down next to X-ray and looked at the paper as X-ray handed the flashlight to Squid and told him to read. Squid squinted his eyes and tried to make out the scribbles that were all over the old paper.

"Man, this dude had some sucky ass handwriting! Let's see…hmm it says in this room he found…extra entrance, and wanted posters."

"He must be talking about all those Kissing Kate Barlow wanted posters that are all over the place." Magnet tilted his head towards the dresser drawers.

"Yah he must be. Alright Squid keep it coming!"

Squid nodded and went on.

"Umm, and it looks like he went into the onion man's house, but didn't find anything."

"Well he didn't have the super detectives that we have!" X-ray smiled and patted Magnet on the back.

_You know for someone who is supposed to be calm and keep his cool all the time X-ray can really moody. Not to mention change his opinion about you in about one second, but who am I to complain?_

"What else do we have Squid?"

Squid picked up the paper and brought it close to his face and tried to make out the scribbles. It looks like he didn't make it to the old lady's house, but he did go into one of the houses that was sealed up by the offices that were built, but didn't find anything. Hmm…that is this? He went into the mess hall and it has the number 4 written next to it. I wonder what that is."

X-ray lifted his eyes up towards the ceiling and sighed.

"Oh if only I could remember what Mom said the mess hall used to be…"

"Jail!"

"Zig you're right! It did used to be the jail, but what does four mean?"

They all sat in silence and thought about that to themselves. After about ten minutes had passes Squid laughed.

"I don't know, but I am willing to bet we can find out…"

"Ha, Squid I like the way you think! So what is it gonna be? You boys up for another adventure?" X-ray laughed as he looked around at the boys. He knew that he didn't have to ask, but he did anyways and as he expected they all nodded their heads and turned around and walked back down the staircase.

The next day while Zero was showering and Caveman was still digging they formulated their plan. Tonight they were going on yet another adventure; only this one needed some more help…outside help. There was only one man that could help them.

X-ray walked into the Wreck room and slowly made his way towards the corner. There was a small rounded table with four leg chairs. Three of them were filled by Skuz and two of his A-tent friends. As X-ray sat down in the remaining chair Skuz tilted back his had and as X-ray if he wanted in. X-ray nodded and he pulled his shower tokens out of his pocket and he began to play poker.

The game was nothing close to intense because Skuz won every time. This kid was unstoppable, and soon his two friends had left because they were out of tokens leaving X-ray and Skuz alone to chat.

"Hey Skuz, I need your help."

Skuz raised an eyebrow and looked at X-ray.

"…with…"

"I need a distraction for tonight, I need to call my girl, it's important."

Skuz game a short, loud, and harsh laugh.

"That's it? You just need a distraction so you can call your girl?"

"Yup."

"Well, I think that can be arranged, me and my boys have been getting a little antsy and some bitch in E-tent was talking shit, so maybe we can do a little something to take care of him…and you, but it's gonna cost ya."

X-ray smiled.

"I was afraid of that. You know Skuz, I was hoping that maybe you would do something nice for me because you're a good person and because you already have all my shower tokens and I don't have anything else to give."

Skuz laughed harder this time.

"X, you know you're my boy, but this is not a free country even though they keep telling us it is, but since I like you as long as you give me your orange juice in the morning tomorrow and the next day I'll make sure I do a clean job. But if you don't then I might just have to make this whole thing lead to you. You know like a little trail of brad crumbs. Hansel and Gretel baby!"

X-ray nodded and laid down his cards exposing a royal flush. Skuz's mouth dropped open as he stared down at the cards. For the first time ever someone had beaten him at poker. As X-ray reached across the table he took all the shower tokens and placed them in his pocket and then walked out of the wreck room with a heavy, but satisfying jingling pocket.

**Review, review, review! Let me know what you think, and if you hate it let me know, although I would prefer if you didn't flame, but if you have to then I guess you have to. Thanks for all the reviews and keep em coming! **


	22. The Number Four

**Sorry it has taken me forever to update! I will be updating soon I promise! Like always I am open to suggestions and please please please REVIEW!**

Zigzag shivered as they walked out of the tent and into the darkness that had swallowed them up. He wasn't shivering because it was cold; he was shivering out of excitement. They were going into another room, they were having another adventure. As they approached the large building that normally was busy with either campers or councilors walking in and out of the doors they quietly slipped into the shadows next to the building. As the rest waited in the darkness Squid silently stepped out into the moonlight and picked the lock. The door sprung open. It was as if he had not even touched it, but commanded it to open and the door simultaneously obeyed. Squid motioned towards the others that were hiding by the mess hall's protecting shadow and stepped into the door followed by X-ray.

"It looks like there is a door right over here…"

X-ray took his eyes from the map and turned on the flashlight quickly then turned it off again. This was a technique that he had thought of earlier to avoid being caught. If he only used the light quickly to see what they needed while they were still out in the open there was more of a chance they would not be seen, but there was only one problem with this plan. As he quickly flashed on the light and then turned it back off quickly he often missed what he was looking for. So, again he flashed the light on and off again by one of the tables. This time something caught his eye. There was something shining underneath one of the floor boards. X-ray moved with precise steps careful not to knock anything over in the darkness and he motioned towards Squid and Armpit to do the same.

They slowly, but confidently lifted the table off the floor and carried it over to another part of the room. Once the table was out of the way X-ray got on the floor and began touching the floor boards. As X-ray lay himself on the floor and began to knock on the floor boards Zigzag leaned towards Armpit.

"Hey Pit, what do you think he is doing?"

But before Armpit could answer Zigzag questions X-ray gave a very small yell of triumph.

"Yes!"

X-ray pulled back one of the floor boards, and then another and another until a metal door was exposed. X-ray smiled his confident smile and moved to the left to expose another lock. Just as Squid was walking forward there was a loud crash outside. Instantly everyone froze. _They were done for everyone knew it. It was only a matter of time before they got caught _thought X-ray. But to their relief it was only a large snake that had run into the trash can outside. Hopefully Mr. Sir did not hear it and decide to investigate. Once he thought the coast was clear X-ray nodded towards Squid and once again as soon as his hard calloused hands touched the soft shinny metal lock it was open. He lifted the trap door only enough for the boys to fit in because it was old and squeaky.

As one boy dropped to the floor from the small drop they were submerged into darkness and cold. Once they were all inside X-ray handed back one of the flashlights back to Magnet and they both turned them on. They spread out and began examining everything.

Zigzag walked past the stairs that they could have taken instead of jumping down and looked around and behind them. There was a large bar door under them. It looked like a jail cell. The bars were so rusted that Zigzag could easily shake them open and he stepped inside.

He looked around at the walls and floor. Both were covered with a fungus looking substance and small piles of dirt. Zigzag jumped as a large spider scurried past his feet in an attempt to flee the light that had flooded the small cell. It was Magnet he had come to see what Zigzag was up to.

"You find anything interesting Zig?"

Zigzag shook his head no and continued to look at the walls. They were made of large gray and brown brick shaped stones. The floor was dirt and rocky. There were chains and large shackles on one wall, and a small cot in the opposite corner. This place had a very uninviting air about it, and Zigzag didn't like it. Once he was satisfied with the search he gave up and joined the boys back in the main part of the jail. Everyone had surrounded X-ray as he pulled out the map again.

"So X, what do you think that four stands for?"

X-ray sighed as he looked the map over and then looked at his surroundings.

"You know Armpit I have no idea. Maybe it is the number of feet from the stairs?" X-ray walked to the base of the staircase and then took four steps but found himself in the middle of the hallway. "I don't think we have to dir or anything so that can't be right." X-ray started to pace around the room as he thought. "Maybe it is the fourth cell!"

He counted off four cells and then pointed to one.

"There! Let's go and check it out."

X-ray led the way into the cell. This once was larger than the one Zigzag had just been in, and it was not as scary. There was cot in one corner, but not as much fungus and there were nor shackles. They searched the cell from top to bottom and found nothing. As they walked out X-ray noticed something.

"Look these cells are numbered! This is cell number two. Now all we have to find is cell number four!"

They split up into two groups. One was with Magnet and the other was with X-ray. They shed light on all the outside walls of the cells and look at the numbers. They checked all the numbers twice and they could not find number four. Unexpectedly Zigzag laughed and shook his head.

"Silly me! Look over here guys!"

Zigzag turned around and walked over to the small cell that he had found before and turned around and apologized for forgetting about it before.

"It doesn't matter not Zig, we have found it now!"

X-ray passed Zigzag and into the room. He started showing light on everything and they at the same time all the other boys began tearing the room apart. Within minutes X-ray was poking at the caulk that was holding two of the stones in the wall together. It crumbled without much force being applied. This was opposite of the rest of the caulking between the stones. He used his finger to remove the caulk around one of the stones and then removed the stone. As he reached inside his fingers hit something and he slowly pulled it out and his mouth dropped in shock.

"X-ray what's wrong? What do you have?"


	23. What Helpful Boys!

**Sorry about taking so long to update! Finally there is another chapter up! Review! **

Meanwhile:

Mr. Sir sprinted across the desert trying to reach the warden's cabin in time. As he took each step his heart began to beat faster.

_I should have given up smoking sooner. Running is really hard._

Finally he reached the cabin. He took the first stair, and then hopped the last two. He extended his arm and knocked on the door. He waited, but could hear shuffling inside. A few moments later a tall red haired woman answered the door. She was wearing nothing but a bathrobe and her eyes had dark circles in it.

"Marion this better be good! What were you thinking waking me up in the middle of the night!"

Mr. Sir instantly started talking.

"Lou, its D-tent I always told you that they were a sneaky little bunch! Those little shit heads are out again, only they are in the dinning hall! I saw one of the trash cans tipped over and I decided to investigate and then I saw some of the tables being moved around. Then I ran to see who was out of their tent, and sure enough only Zero and Caveman were in D-tent."

The warden rolled her eyes and began to close the door. Mr. Sir stopped it with his hand and forced the door back open.

"They're not in that part of the dinning hall; they're in the _other _part."

The warden's eyes shot open and she threw the door open and pulled Mr. Sir inside.

"You mean they are in the jail? Why didn't you stop them? Are they still there?"

Mr. Sir put up a hand to silence her. On any other night the warden would have reached up removed his hand and continued to kick his ass, but since he had information that she wanted she let him treat her in this disrespectful fashion.

"Lou, slow down. I will tell you everything on the way. Let's go!"

"What is it X-ray? Whats wrong?"

X-ray slowly turned around and opened his hand exposing a rolled up piece of paper.

"We were right!"

Quickly he opened the paper and began to read:

_Oh my Kate, I'm sorry to have left you,_

_And now you're dead and gone_

_I hope that I will still get my share_

_Of the gold on the Lake _

_I am sorry that I was Green with envy,_

_But my loyalty was never fake_

_Until we meet again in that special spot _

_U have a place in the Middle Of my heart_

Armpit rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, another poem!"

X-ray quickly stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket.

"You guys it is getting late! We should get back to the tent before someone notices that we are missing."

"Too late!"

All the boys turned around to see the warden and Mr. Sir staring back at them.

"Hello boys." The warden said in a flirtatious way. "And why are you out so late on this _hot _night?"

X-ray gulped. He always thought that the warden was hot, but that might be because she was the only girl there. It took his a moment to regain his composure.

"Well ma'am, we were going to get some food, and then we saw this cool door under the floor boards and then we decided to investigate.

"Oh." The warden looked at Mr. Sir then at the boys, then back at Mr. Sir. "I think all of you should come with me."

Mr. Sir's face exploded with a huge smile. He had been trying to get D-tent in trouble for a long time now, and he finally succeeded. He continued to smile as the boys from D-tent walked in single file to the warden's cabin. Once they were there Mr. Sir stood in the front of the room so he could get a good view.

"Empty your pockets!" The Warden suddenly lost her flirtatious tone. "Now!"

Instantly all of the boys began taking everything out of their pockets, including the poem. As the warden started going through all the various items sitting on the coffee table her fingers started to quiver as they touched the poem. She looked at X-ray.

"Where did you find this?"

X-ray's mind began to race. He was trying to think of something to say that would get them out of trouble, but for once in his life, he couldn't think of anything but the truth.

"Well, the truth is ma'am, we were fooling around in one of the cells and one of the bricks fell out and that was in it."

The warden smiled as she walked around back behind the couch that X-ray, Squid, Armpit and Magnet were sitting in. She stood behind X-ray and placed her arms around him.

"X-ray, I want to thank you for all your help."

She pressed her cheek against his. X-ray could feel her warm breath on his neck. She smelled good to him, she smelled clean. He missed the clean smell, it had been a long time since something smelled clean at camp. X-ray gave a side ways glance to Squid and through to himself.

_Oh yah X-ray! Who is the man!_

But before X-ray knew it the warden's arms were off of him and she was walking back around the couch. Mr. Sir looked shocked.

"Lou! You're not going to do anything to them? Nothing at all? They were out of the tent after lights out, they broke into the dinning hall, and they went into the old jail!"

The warden turned on her heel and glared at Mr. Sir.

"Yes, but they helped me out a lot." She turned and faced the boys. "Why don't you fine, strong boy get back to sleep? You will need your rest before it is time to dig again."

They sure didn't need telling twice, quickly they all got up and walked out of the front door and started heading back to the tent. Just as they were walking in the front of the tent the call for everyone to wake up went off. They all groaned. They had been up all night, and the warden took the poem. They didn't even get anything. They all jumped into bed and pretended to be just waking up to avoid questions from Caveman. They got dressed, and got ready to dig.


	24. Christopher

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Please R&R!**

As Mr. Pendanski and the other counselors opened the "library" and began to pass out "breakfast," Mr. Sir and the warden remained in the cabin and looked out across the dessert and the tired boys as they trudged along the dirt and sand waiting for their shovels and food. The warden and Mr. Sir were standing in silence watching the scene outside until Mr. Sir broke the silence.

"You know, if you wouldn't have give birth to that shit bag of a son we wouldn't be in this mess."

The warden began to burn inside with rage, but kept her cool composure on the outside.

"Excuse me" The warden said with a hint of superiority in her tone that made Mr. Sir instantly take a different and less assertive approach.

"Sorry Lou, I didn't mean it like that I jus-"

"Then how did you mean it Marion?" The warden turned from the window and looked at Mr. Sir. "What did you mean by calling _our _son a shit bag? This may be hard to believe, but half his chromosomes came from you and the other half came from me! He may have been stupid to realize that we were his parents, and he may have been even more stupid to not tell me everything he knew, but I am willing to bet that the stupid gene was carried on one of your chromosomes."

As Mr. Sir thought about the idea of chromosomes and other various genetic topics trying to think of a come back the warden walked over to the couch and opened the poem. She let the old and fragile paper lay in her hands as she began to read it over and over. Having given up on trying to conjure a come back Mr. Sir walked over to the couch and sat next to the warden and paced an arm around her shoulders and began to talk in a quiet voice.

"Lou I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you by calling Christopher a shit bag. But without him we-"

The warden's eyes filled with tears.

"Without him we would not have gotten as far as we are now."

Mr. Sir was taken aback by the warden's reaction. He had never seen her cry before.

"But what good did Christopher really serve?"

The warden stood up quickly.

"Do NOT say his name! Get out of my cabin! Get to work!"

Mr. Sir's face began to rise in color.

"Lou, don' you go tellin' me what to do!"

The warden turned her back to hide the tears.

"I can tell you what to do! That is why they made me warden, and not a low life counselor like you!"

Mr. Sir turned around and left the cabin mumbling profanities at the warden but she could no long hear him. The only sound that filled her ears was the sound of her sobs. It had been years since she last thought about Christopher and whenever his memory was brought up she broke down. The warden stepped into her bed room and lay on her bed with her eyes closed. She tried to force the image of her son's face out of her mine, but his pretty blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair kept forcing their way back in. As she fought she slowly began to fall asleep.

The dark night sky shown behind a small boy dragging a shovel as he made his way back to his tent; his body was exhausted from digging and all he could think about was the cot waiting for him in his tent. He stared at the ground and didn't look up until he reached the stairs leading up to the tent door. When his gaze finally expanded farther than his feet he saw a young looking Mr. Sir standing on the top step waiting. Python looked left and right and tried to think of a plan to escape, but it was too late Mr. Sir had already reached out and grabbed Python's arm.

"This is the last time Python! You're coming with me and we're going to see the warden."

_Oh great. _Python thought to himself. _Yet another joyful visit with the queen bee. _

As they reached the door Mr. Sir knocked quietly and waited. The warden answered, but she looked the same as always and showed no sign of surprise to see Mr. Sir and Python standing on her doorstep.

"What is it this time Marion?"

Mr. Sir pushed the boy into the cabin and followed closely after.

"I found this miscreant outside of the tent after hours…again."

The warden shook her head and pointed to a couch. Python knew this meant to sit down and he did. His tired body was grateful for the soft couch. The warden sat down next to him.

"Python, why won't you just tell me what you're looking for?"

Python said nothing and keep looking at his feet.

"Python, we have been through this many times! I know that you're looking for something! TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"

"NO!"

Python looked straight at the warden. He wasn't afraid of her anymore.

"DAMN IT TELL ME!"

Python shook his head.

"No ma'am…or should I call you…mom?"

The warden's mouth dropped and Mr. Sir stopped pacing around the room and stared at Python. The warden quickly regained her composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do…mom"

"No I don't, stop calling me that."

"Alright, mom"

"Python, you're treading on thin ice."

"You're right mom"

Them warden's face began o turn red with anger.

"Do _not _call me that!"

"Mom."

"STOP IT!"

There was silence. Python had a small smile on his face, but it quickly faded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The warden looked away from her son and avoided eye contact.

"Tell you what?" Said the warden in a sweet voice.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, mom! Why didn't you ever tell me that you were my mom! I have been living all my life thinking that I had no parents. Why didn't you say something!"

"What could I have said Christopher? I am the warden of this facility and there is a line of professional conduct that is expected to be obtained. Telling you would have been crossing the line! Now tell me what you are looking for!"

"You know what I'm looking for! The treasure! It's the same thing that you're looking for!"

The warden's eyes were no longing avoiding Python's but they were staring deep into Python's.

"Tell me where it is!"

"No! You didn't feel the need to tell me anything, so I don't feel like I need to tell you anything."

Leaving the warden in a shocked state Python stood up and walked from the cabin. As he walked down the last step he saw a yellow spotted lizard at the bottom. He grabbed it around its belly and walked back into the cabin and stood in the door way. He raised the lizard to his arm and he screamed as the lizard bit his flesh. The warden ran over to her son.

"Christopher, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but please where is the treasure?"

"Keep digging, mom!"

The warden watched as Python's eyes rolled back in his head. The warden began to scream and she quickly awoke with a start. She sat up in her bed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Back on the lake the boys were digging. It was harder than usual today because of their lack of sleep and every time their raised their shovel it felt like the shovel was heavier. They waited for the water truck to come for the first time. They were exhausted and ready for a break. Finally they saw the dust cloud coming closer to where they were digging. The boys jumped out of their holes and waited for the truck to come to a halt.

"Come and get your water!"

It seemed that Pendanski was in a good mood today. The boys quietly filled their canteens and returned to digging. Everything stayed the same until a little bit after lunch when Caveman said he found something.

"Hey X, I think I found something."

The boys gathered around and began to come up with wild stories about what it could be, even though they all knew that the K.B. was Kate Barlow and it was a lip stick tube. Caveman willing gave the lip stick tube over to X-ray and continued digging. X-ray was almost finished and took Caveman's advice and decided to save the tube until tomorrow and turn it in then. X-ray was only a few shovel fulls of dirt away from being finished. Once he was done he and Squid trudged back to camp together, skipped a shower and collapsed on their beds and fell fast asleep.

The next morning when the water truck came for the first time X-ray jumped out of his hole and showed Mr. Pendanski the lip stick tube. He was awarded the day off and he was driven back to camp. This left the rest of the boys to stay with the warden and dig. They dug straight until dinner and were only allowed a few water breaks. The next day was worse than the first, because the entire camp was there digging with them, creating one massive hole.

This continued for a week until the warden was sure that they were not going to find anything and let them go back to digging individual holes. This was better than digging from dawn to dusk on the large hole. This made the boys happy…well almost all of the boys were happy…


	25. Buying Time

The boys had hopped that giving the lipstick tube to the warden would give them an excuse to look for the treasure. While they were digging they were much more alert than any of the other campers. They were looking for another clue that would lead them to the treasure. The reason that X-ray had made Caveman give him the lipstick tube was began he was digging the farthest away. They all knew that if they had given the lipstick tube to the warden and told her they found it in Caveman's hole anything they would find would be given directly to her. But by digging a few yards away from where it had originally been found, but the time they got to the right area the warden would not be as interested and then they were more likely to be able to disguise anything they found. It was a plan based on chance, but so far it had worked.

After they had been digging for a week the warden gave up and no one had found anything. This left the boys disappointed that their plan hadn't worked.

"What are we over looking?" X-ray began talking to himself as he walked back to the tent. "Rex, what have you gotten yourself into?"

X-ray stopped abruptly when he entered the tent. He thought he had been alone and was surprised to see Zero sitting on his cot staring at him. Their eyes met for a second but their gaze was broken when Zigzag entered the tent. Speaking in a strange way.

"Why Hello X-ray and Zero! Interesting weather we're having…so hot and dry…"

Zigzag spoke as he looked out of the corner of his eyes all around the tent, searching for a camera or microphone. X-ray knew something was up and left the tent with Zigzag close behind. Once they were far away from the tent Zigzag began talking quickly.

"Hey X, thanks for following me. I know it must have been hard to know what I wanted you to do because I was playing it cool back there. I didn't want the warden to think I was up to something, so I had to act normal."

X-ray laughed at the thought of Zigzag acting normal.

"Zig, why would the warden be listening?"

Zigzag stopped walking and opened his eyes wide and started looking from side to side while he spoke.

"Well, I over heard Mr. Sir and the Warden talking. Even though there have been cameras and microphones all over the camp, I guess that they had been turned off or something. Because when I walked by Mr. Sir's office he was talking to the warden. Mr. Sir said that he would beat the information out of us, but then the warden said no, she said that as of now, there wasn't going to be any trouble getting information out of us. Then Mr. Sir started laughing and asked if she was going to install the cameras and microphones again."

"You mean there were actually cameras and microphones?"

Zigzag's gaze got wider as he shook his head violently.

"What are we gonna do? We can't talk about…you…know…what…anymore."

"I have a plan."

After some digging, Magnet and Squid had managed to find out that there were only going to be microphones, and no cameras in the tents. The cameras were going to be saved for the wreck room and the mess hall. This left X-ray with a plan. The boys waited until Caveman was still digging and Zero was no place to be found. Then they took out their scripts and began to read, knowing that the warden and hopefully Mr. Sir was listening. He was the only one dumb enough to fall for their plan.

X-ray: "Hey guys did you hear?"

All: "No What?!"

X-ray: "The reason that the warden freaked out when we found that poem was because it belonged to kissing Kate Barlow!"

All: "Whoa! Really?!"

X-ray: "Yup! And there might be a treasure!"

Squid: "A treasure? No way!"

X-ray: "Way! And you know what? I think that if we find anything we should give it to the warden."

Magnet: "What? Why?"

X-ray: "Because without her we would not have food, water, shelter, or even a place to dig."

Armpit: "You just took my next argument for why we shouldn't give it to her!"

X-ray: "Well everyone knows if we don't give it to her, we will probably die."

All: Agree in various ways

They assumed their plan worked because the warden and Mr. Sir stopped being so nosy all the time. They had finally believed that the boys didn't know anything and that the warden was wasting her time.

Magnet walked behind X-ray as they walked back to camp after digging.

"X-ray this is great! The warden hasn't interrogated one of us for a week. Our plan must have worked!"

X-ray shrugged his shoulders. He was almost too tired to talk.

"No, it didn't work it only bought us some more time."

**Sorry it took me almost 5 months to update. I am going to try to update again today. Please R&R. That is if anyone is even reading my fanfic anymore…**


	26. I'm Back!

Hello everyone. I realize that it has been over two years since I have updated this story, or written anything on fanfiction. Let's say that I had a little bit of writer's block. Well, I think that I am finally ready to continue on with the story. Hopefully you call have not forgotten about it. I know that I had forgotten about it for a while. Anyways, I promise there is a new chapter on the way. Hopefully it will be up by tomorrow. I am just letting everyone know that I am continuing with the story incase you need to get caught up on all the plot twists! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry that it has literally taken me years to update. I hope you like what I am working on and if you have any suggestions let me know!

-D-Tent's Girl101


	27. The Seeds

The next day

"Man, When is the water truck coming? I swear it has been at least two days since it last came!" Armpit sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

X-ray laughed, "I know pit, but we got to…" X-ray's voice trailed off as his eyes met the growing cloud that was rapidly approaching their daily dig site. "Nice timing, Pit."

The cloud reached their holes and when it stopped, the water truck emerged from the dust. Mr. Sir got out of the car and called for water. When it got to be Caveman's turn Mr. Sir launched into one of his speeches.

"Water is one of the most precious commodities on the face of the earth. All life begins with water. So think of it this way. I'm giving you life, say thank you!"

Stanley replied, "Thank you Mr. Sir."

"Next!" Mr. Sir shouted. As he began filling Zero's canteen there was a loud clap of thunder of the mountains just past camp. "Don't get your hopes up. Those storms never make it past the mountains."

"Maybe this time they will."

Ignoring what Caveman said Mr. Sir began talking again. While Mr. Sir spoke, Magnet leaned into the front seat of the truck and grabbed Mr. Sir's bag of sunflower seeds.

"I've got a story for you girl scouts. Once upon a time there was a magical place where it never rained. The end."

Mr. Sir burst out into laughter and turned to face the truck. The boys lingered a while pretending to be confused while Magnet slipped the bag of seeds behind his back. As Mr. Sir drove away in the big dust cloud. Magnet pulled the bag out from behind his back.

'Hey you guys, anyone want some sunflower seeds?" The boys began laughing and throwing the bag around as Magnet told them his hands were like magnets. Then the big dust cloud turned around and began speeding towards their holes again. They needed to get rid of the sunflower seeds, and quick. As expected the person that should take the blame for this was the new guy. So Zigzag threw the open bag of seeds at Caveman's feet. The spilled all in the dirt, and Caveman began frantically burring them in his hole. But it was too late. Mr. Sir had already come back and gotten out of the truck. As a last resort to cover all of the remaining seeds Caveman sprawled out on top of the remaining seeds. Mr. Sir slowly walked around the holes and looked in each of the boy's holes. He stopped when he saw Caveman's hole.

"Well, well, well. How did this get here?"

"What?" Caveman began looking around for what he could have missed. Then his eyes met the half-buried bag of sunflower seeds. _Shit! _He thought to himself.

"Did they fall from the sky?"

"No Mr. Sir." Caveman looked over at Magnet who had a look of pure fear on his face. "I stole them out of your truck."

"I think maybe the Warden would like to see what you have found." Mr. Sir indicated with his finger for Caveman to follow him. Caveman got into the car. It was cool from the air-conditioning, but Caveman wished that he were anywhere but there. Mr. Sir stopped the truck outside the Warden's cabin and told Caveman to get out. Caveman's hands began shaking as the walked up the Warden's door. Mr. Sir knocked and Caveman's heart began racing. The Warden answered.

"What?"

"We found a little something in Caveman's hole." Mr. Sir said with an evil smile. The Warden got excited. She knew that Caveman was in D-tent and that he probably knew something about the treasure. He must have brought her something that would lead her to it.

"What is it? What did you find? Come in, you're letting the cold out." The Warden stepped aside and let Caveman and Mr. Sir in. By now Caveman felt like he was ready to faint.

"Tell her!" Mr. Sir commanded. The Warden stood there looking at Caveman with a look of anticipation. Caveman took a second to take a deep breath and gain his composure before he started talking.

"While Mr. Sir was filling out canteens, I snuck into his truck and stole his sunflower seeds." Mr. Sir began gloating behind the Warden.

"Caveman, would you be so kinds as to being me that little brass case in the bureau over there with my nail polish in it?" The Warden asked in her sweetest tone. Stanley agreed and walked over to the bureau and fetched the case. He was surprised that the Warden was being so nice to him. He thought that she would have done something terrible to him. But it seemed more like she was annoyed with Mr. Sir and not him. She rolled her eyes as he gloated about how afraid the boys were of him. She looked bored. Stanley handed her the nail polish.

Caveman stepped back and began looking at the newspaper clippings on the wall. It had been plastered with stories about Kissing Kate Barlow. Stanley stopped thinking about it as soon as the Warden began speaking.

"You see this Caveman? This is my special nail polish. I make it myself. You want to know my secret ingredient? Rattlesnake venom. I just love what it does to the color. And it perfectly harmless…when its dry." She turned to Mr. Sir. "So you think he stole your sunflower seeds?"

"No, I don't. I think he's covering for X-ray or somebody. It was a five pound sack and he claimed to have eaten it all" Caveman instantly began defending X-ray.

"But it was only half full when it got it. And there it a lot still in my hole you can check that."

Mr. Sir stepped closer to Caveman and squinted his eyes out of anger. "Oh I Will!"

Suddenly the Warden reached out and struck Mr. Sir across the face. Sending him to the floor where he laid screaming. Caveman was horrified. The Warden turned to him and he feared that she was going to hit him next.

"I suggest that you get back to your hole now." The Warden turned away from Caveman and walked back over to Mr. Sir. Caveman instantly turned and ran out of the cabin. He heard the Warden say something back to Mr. Sir, but it was drowned out by the sound of his screams. Caveman was relieved as he walked back to his hole. Unfortunately there was not the same feeling of relief back with the rest of D-tent.

**Yay! Finally a new chapter! Please review! **


	28. He Knows!

Back at the Digging Site

As soon as Caveman left with Mr. Sir to see the warden, Magnet knew that he had made a mistake. He should have taken the blame for the sunflower seeds. Magnet thought that if he could get Caveman to say he took the seeds Mr. Sir would just rough him up a little bit like usual. Now Caveman was going to talk to the Warden and this was going to ruin everything.

_What if the Warden tells him about the treasure? What if he sees all of the Kissing Kate Barlow things on her walls and starts to make the connections. What if Caveman is not as stupid as we all think? We have been trying to lay low for the last few weeks and the last thing that we need is Caveman to go and make the Warden think about what we're doing all the time. _

As Magnet stood in his hole staring off into the distance Zero got up and walked over to Caveman's hole and began digging. X-ray was astonished.

_What in the hell does Zero think he is doing? Why would be digging Caveman's hole? Have they become friends? Hopefully the Warden won't tell Caveman what we have been up to lately. She doesn't know that we have been leaving him out of all of our plans. This is a disaster. We're screwed. _

Then out of the dust Caveman emerged. He was walking quickly. Everyone had the same thing on their minds. _What did she say to him?_

Zigzag was the first to say something to Caveman, followed by Squid.

"Well look who showed up!"

"Yeah man, we thought you were dead for sure!"

Magnet was freaking out and to calm his nerves he decided to just be straight with Caveman.

"Hey Caveman! What'd you say?"

"Nothing." X-ray wasn't buying it.

"What'd she do to you?"

"Nothing."

This worried D-tent. They knew that if they had just been told about a secret treasure they would not go and instantly tell everyone about it. Caveman was keeping a secret and they knew it. Caveman got back in his hole and realized that it was already finished. The boys told him that it was zero and they dropped the subject and continued digging.

Back at the Tent.

X-ray, Magnet, Zigzag, Armpit, and Squid sat on their cots with worried looks on their faces. Magnet and X-ray had expressed their concerns about Caveman and they were trying to come up with a plan. Everyone was thinking hard. Armpit finally broke the silence.

"I dunno you guys, maybe we should just tell the Caveman everything. I mean if he is gonna figure it out we might as well tell him and get him on our side." X-ray shook his head.

"Nah, Pit. We can't do that. He wouldn't believe us. Plus we want all the treasure for ourselves." Zigzag agreed.

"We need to do something so that he won't figure it out." Squid straightened up.

"I've got an idea. Let's make sure he has other things on his mind then the treasure…" Squid shot Armpit a sideways glance, which he returned with a smile.

"Squid, are you suggesting that we kick his ass?"

"Yup. And make fun of him, and do whatever we can to make his life a living hell."

X-ray didn't need much convincing. It was the best idea they had. So he told the boys to work on it. But secretly X-ray felt uneasy about treating the Caveman this way. He decided it was best to go with Squid's plan until he came up with something better.

A few minutes later, while the boys were brainstorming what to do to Caveman, he walked in followed by Zero. Instantly everyone fell silent and began staring Caveman down.

"Hey guys. Hot day huh?" Caveman tried a sorry attempt to make conversation with the boys, and quickly wished he hadn't.

"Psht. Whatever. C'mon guys let's leave the Caveman and his girlfriend alone. They look like they want some time together." X-ray snarled. One by one the boys got up and walked past Caveman and Zero making kissing noises and pretending to me making out with the air as they left the tent, leaving Caveman and Zero hurt and confused.

**Yay! New Chapter! I hope everyone had a good holidays and a good new year! As always…Review! Review! **


End file.
